Wildcat: Rebirth
by Bluehulk45
Summary: The fourteen year old Thomas Grant is the only grandchild of Ted Grant, the Golden Age hero Wildcat. Deciding that the world needs Wildcat again, Thomas dons the cowl and enters in the world of superheroes. After four years of training and armed only with his fists and his indomitable will, he steps onto the world stage with his fellow sidekicks, to prove their worth to the world.
1. Pre-Chapter 1

**I do not own Young Justice**

Pre-Chapter 1

Gotham City, August 14th 2006, 8:30 pm

The room was dark except for a light fixture dangling over a punching bag in the middle a gym. The sole occupant was performing various punching combinations on the punching bag.

Left Jab. Right Jab. Duck under an imaginary punch. Follow up with a powerful right uppercut. The boxer continued to throw more combinations at the bag; with each punch being executed with equal parts practiced ease and subtle rage.

He was teenager, only fourteen years old. He was slightly above average size in height for his age with a body build that most other boys at fourteen would kill for. He had light-Brown hair (from his mother) and blue eyes and a stern looking face, traits he apparently got from his father. His tan skin glistened with sweat as he punched forward.

The fighter grunted as he continued to pound on the bag. Memories of his Grandfather teaching him how to box, to ride a bike, and telling stories of his crime fighting days flooded his mind. Years of happy memories transitioned to a masked man in a hockey mask with a smoking gun and his Grandfather lying down of the ground. The feeling of terror and horror began to creep back, gripping his heart as he was forced to relive that moment over and over again. The eyes of his grandfather, wide open, starring at nothing.

"Thomas," his Grandfather's voice rang through his head, "Thomas…Thomas…THOMAS!) An angry scream rang through the gym as Thomas punched the bag, knocking it off its fixed position on the ceiling and sending it skidding across the floor.

Thomas dropped to his knees sobbing, the happy memories of his grandfather now replaced with loneliness. Hours passed as he cried, the sadness and loneliness beginning to turn into rage. Rage against the man who took the only family he had left. The coward who hid behind a gun.

Thomas was shaken out of his thoughts by a weight in his pant pocket. Reaching his hand into the pocket, he pulled out his grandfather's lucky coin. It was the coin he always had on him when he went into fight, both in the ring and in the streets fighting crime. It was an older coin, it did not look like it used for currency in any country Thomas was familiar with. It was a bronze-gold color coin and had a hole at the top, allowing a cord to go through it so someone can wear it as a necklace. He looked at the engraving on the front of the coin. It was crude, but he could make out a shape, a bird, shaped like an owl.

The grandfather clock chimed, shaking Thomas from his thoughts. He put the coin back into his pocket and stood up. He began to walk alongside one of the walls of the gym, looking at the pictures that filled this wall of the gym, pictures of his grandfather the famous boxer Ted Grant through out the years. One picture caught his eye for a second, a picture of his grandfather with two of his students, his mother Yolanda Grant and another man with a strong build and dark black hair and blue eyes. _Bruce Wayne,_ Thomas thought, he was one of the people who showed up to his grandfathers funeral.

Thomas continued down the wall until he the picture he was looking for, the picture of the day he was born. He smiled sadly as he touched the picture. It was a picture of his grandfather and his mother leaving the hospital with him in her arm. He stared at the picture for a few seconds, smiling, before reminding himself of why he was here. _Revenge._ A frown formed on his face as he pulled down on the picture, activating the secret door into the garage under the gym, his grandfather's secret lair. As he walked down the stairs he turned on the lights.

Thomas winced and clenched his eyes as the lights turned on. After a couple of seconds of discomfort and rapid blinking, his eyesight began to clear up. With the discomfort gone, he looked around the room.

It was not a spectacular huge room. To the left of room was the motorcycle that his grandfather used in crime fighting. The classic black motorcycle was a repair project between Thomas and Ted, a project they complete weeks before his grandfather's murder. Thomas's gaze shifted to the right side of the garage, where his grandfather would rest and prepare when he was not crime fighting. There at the desk was the old police radio he used to listen in on the police frequency to figure out where the crimes were occurring. Above the desk was a medical cabinet, where various medical supplies resided. To the right of the desk was a little cot that Ted would sleep off the injuries from a night of crime fighting.

Directly in the center of the room was the display case that held his grandfathers suit, The Wildcat Suit. The suit always amazed Thomas; it was just simple black jumpsuit with a cat-shaped hood with a front portion that was shaped like a cat's nose. Two long straps draped down from the pointed ears all the way down the mask ending just above the pecks of the suit. Thomas eyes trailed down to the gloves of the costume. The gloves were covered in bandages starting from the knuckles and going up to the elbow. _A Boxer's Bandages,_ Thomas thought, those were always Thomas' favorite part of the suit.

The suit dwarfed Thomas's fourteen-year-old body. His grandfather was built like a truck with broad shoulders and had a build like a power lifter. Thomas was big for his age but was still nowhere close to his grandfather's build.

Reaching up and grabbing the mask and the bandages of the suit, Thomas quickly got to work.

…

After zipping up his jacket, Thomas looked in the mirror. His outfit wasn't screaming superhero or anything but it would get the job done until he could fit in his grandfather's suit. Instead of a skintight suit, Thomas opted for a simple black zip-up hoodie and dark grey military slacks with black combat boots to honor the colors of his grandfather. His short wavy hair shot out of the hoodie and his blue eyes stared back at him. He wasn't one to brag or anything, but he always did consider himself to be rather handsome, with his grandfather always laughing and saying that his looks came from his mysterious father. The only thing he got from his grandfather and mother was his tan skin and broad build.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he began to bind his wrist with the bandages. After a few misshapes and redo's, Thomas was satisfied with his work. _It's show time_ , he thought. He grabbed the mask, putting it on. He turned around to look at himself in the mirror. _Great, I look like a Batman cosplayer._ Shaking his head, Thomas headed over to the bike and grabbed the helmet. Hopping on, he paused, looking at the garage door. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. _Watch over me Gramps. I'll find the bastard who did this._ His eyes open, grabbing the handlebars; he revved the engine to life. The old bike rattled softly, filling Thomas with a sense of confidence and comfort, it was like Gramps was here with him. Thomas smiled and hit the button for the garage door. Thomas' face was greeted with a gust of cold air. Putting on his bike helmet, Thomas rode out onto the streets.

 _Look out Gotham, there is a new Wildcat in town!_

 _..._

Gotham City, August 15th 2006, 12:30 am

Wildcat rode down the streets of Gotham looking for trouble. He decided that the best place to start was Park Row. Years ago, Park Row used to be one of the nicer neighborhoods in Gotham, that is until the Wayne's were shot down by a mugger. Ever since that day twenty-four years ago, Park Row has become a festering pool of crime. _This is probably the best place to start to find out who killed my grandfather._

The air was unusually cold tonight. It felt good. _It was numbing._ The streets were surprisingly quiet and well lit. _Where is the crime? I came out looking for the main in the hockey mask. Why is it so quiet?_ Wildcat got off his bike and began to lean on the bike. He looked at the surrounding area, which was illuminate by the lamppost that lined the streets. There were lot of older homes and apartments packed together and lining the street, creating a weird urban canopy effect. A handful of these places looked nice, but a lot of them were worn down and not taken care of. He stood there for what felt like hours. He check his phone... "Only thirty minutes has passed? Dammit!" It was here that Wildcat heard a scream for help. Wildcat jumped up, trying to find the where the sound came from. _Finally, some action!_ He ran down the street following the screams for help.

As Wildcat rounded the corner of the street, he hid in the shadows as he saw the origin of the scream. There at an ATM was an older woman surrounded by four masked thugs, all brandishing pipes and crowbars at the woman. The woman looked like a waitress, _must've come off a late night shift._ The thugs were your traditional Park Row criminals, dirty ugly men that packed quite a punch. Wildcat listened as the thugs surrounded the lady.

"Listen doll-face, just give as your purse and you'll be on your merry way" one of the thugs said with a crooked smile, his arms in a pacifying stance.

As soon as the words let his mouth, the lady threw the purse to him. "There you have it! Now let me leave!"

The charming thug, who was clearly the leader, picked the purse up and began looking through it. After pulling out some cash and credit cards, he threw the purse to the side. The leader looked at that the other thugs before shrugging and turning back to the lady, "Actually lady, why don't we make this a little bit more interesting for all of us" the leader asked, while the other thugs laughed.

The Lady's eyes widened in fear, "No! You promised I could leave!" She tried to take a step further back, but the wall prevented her from going any farther.

The men only chuckled at this as they stepped forward. "We never promised anything Doll-face."

Wildcat had heard enough. The masked man could wait, this was more important. "OI! Assholes, why don't you pick on someone your own size?" He walked out of the shadows, cracking his knuckles.

The thugs bristled at that sound of his voice. "Shit it's the Bat!" one of the thugs screamed as he tripped over himself at the sound of the new voice. The men turned around in fear only to see Wildcat.

"Wait, this ain't the Bat, its just some kid dressed as a Cat!" one of the thugs exclaimed. "Hey Kid, isn't a little early to be wearin' Halloween costumes?"

Wildcat chuckled, as he quickly grabbed one of the thugs and flipped him over his shoulder, throwing him on the ground. "But just in time for Fall" he snickered. Wildcat readied himself as the other thugs surrounded him, eyeing them and deciding which one to strike at first. _There!_ He rushed one of the thugs, ducking under the swing of his pipe and placing a strong right punch into the thug's stomach, following it up with a left upper cut to the chin. As soon as he took down the first guy, the other thugs quickly jumped in, grabbing him from both sides. Wildcat tried to struggle but it was no use.

"You kid, you had us scared for a moment. We thought you was that Bats at first" The Thug he threw chuckled as he shook his head, slapping the crowbar in his hands. His face then twisted into an ugly scowl, "Its time we taught this little punk a lesson!"

Wildcat looked over the thugs' shoulders to see the lady pick up her purse and run away. _Good,_ he thought, _at least she got away_

He braced himself as the first strike hit across the head. The cowl cushioned the blow but it did not completely stop his brain from rattling in his skull. The throbbing pain was disorienting, but he could see the thug ready his for another swing. Wildcat quickly kneed the thug holding his right arm and grabbed the crow bar before it hit him. Ripping the crowbar away from the thug, he kicked the other one off his arm.

This fight, it felt just like how his grandfather described it to him. Beating up crooks, saving the pretty ladies, it filled him with excite, accomplishment. Cracking his neck and rolling his shoulders Wildcat readied the crowbar. "Are you boys ready for round two?" he laughed.

The Thugs looked at each other before rushing him. He smacked the first thug across the face with crowbar before throwing it at the second thug, knocking him out cold. The lead thug rushed forward on Wildcat, jabbing and weaving.

Wildcat dodged and returned some jabs of his own. _This guy is a boxer. To bad I am better._ Wildcat deflected a left punch before grabbing the offending hand and twisting it over his body, throwing the lead thug again. He turned around to deal with one of remaining thugs, sending a brutal kick into his side, resulting in a sickening crunch. The thug crumbled to ground, withering in pain from the devastating kick. Wildcat stood in front of three of the fallen thugs. They were not getting up anytime soon. He let out a breathe of relief, relaxing his body.

CLICK

Wildcat turned around to see that the lead thug had gotten back up again, now pointing a pistol at him.

"You are pretty good kid," the lead thug said as he cocked the handgun. "You're pretty good at punching and dodging fists, but can you dodge a bullet?" The aimed the gun at Wildcat's chest.

 _Shit, I got careless._ Wildcat closed his eyes and time seemed to slow down. He failed; he was not going to avenge his grandfather, he was not going to become a great super hero like his grandfather, he was going to die. He braced for the bullet. However when gun fired, all heard was a curse from the thug and the sounds of a loud crack and metal hitting metal. When he opened his eyes, in front of him was a small metal bat shuriken, kind of like a Batarang… Wildcat's eyes rose up from the Batarang to its source. Standing in front of him was the Batman and some lady dressed like a cat.

The lady dressed like a cat cracked her whip on the ground. "Come on boys, one kid is causing you trouble" She smirked " I wonder how much trouble a grown Cat and a Bat can cause you"

Batman cracked his knuckles then tilted his head to look at Catwoman. "Cat" he said in a warning tone.

"Right, right we have to be serious," Catwoman said in a sarcastic tone. She stretched her arms over head before adopting a relaxed, but deadly stance. She smirked, "I thought I could at least tease them a bit before kicking their asses."

The thugs Wildcat beat picked themselves up from the ground. They looked at each then back at the duo. "Yo man we can't fight the Bats. We just common thugs" one of the thugs said as he backed away from the others.

The Leader obviously seemed disagreed. "What are you talking about man? We obviously outnumber them, besides if we take down the Batman we will be famous!"

Catwoman looked at them with a raised eyebrow, "You're serious, the kid wailed on you guys, what do you think will happen when we get to you."

Despite this, the others seemed to warm up the main thugs enthusiasm. "Yeah, you're right we can take 'em!" the thug with the crowbar said as he took a step towards Batman.

Batman's eyes narrowed. Catwoman snorted and shook her head in amusement "Your mistake boys." In an instant, Catwoman cracked her whip around the lead thug's foot, yanking it out from under him and sending him crashing in the ground. Batman batted the thug with the crowbar arm away and landed a devastating punch on the thug's jaw.

"Di-Did you see that!? One Punch…He took down Remmy in one Punch"

Immediately after taking down the thug, Batman reached into his belt and pulled out two batarangs, aiming it at the remaining thugs. With a swift throw, the remaining thugs were knocked out.

Batman looked around that the moaning thugs, before bring is hand to his ear, "Bat to Penny-One. Contact Commissioner Gordon and left him know there are men for him to pick up". When he finished he turned to Wildcat. He took a step forward. "That was incredibly stupid Thomas. You could've gotten yourself killed."

Wildcat was shocked. _Batman knows who I am… wait…_ The initial shock gave away as anger filled Wildcat's blood. _Where was he when my grandfather was killed? Where was the Batman when that man in the mask took my only family away from me?_ Wildcat trembled with rage. "You…"

Catwoman looked at the boy "Hey you ok ki…" She started as she walked towards Wildcat

"WHERE WERE YOU?!" Wildcat howled in rage as he ripped of his cowl and charged at Batman. Catwoman took back a step in surprise, but Batman held his ground. Wildcat threw a punch at Batman's head, who easily blocked with his arm. "WHERE WERE YOU WHEN MY GRANDFATHER WAS KILLED?" Wildcat continued to throw punch, with Batman repeatedly dodging and blocking the punches. "WHERE WERE YOU WHEN THE MAN SHOT HIM?" Warm tears trailed down Wildcat's, "Where….were you?" he sobbed as he continued to weakly hit Batman's chest. He fell to his knees.

A hand touched his shoulder as he cried. When he looked up, he was not greeted by the face of Batman, but the face of the man from the photo in the hallway, Bruce Wayne. "I am sorry Thomas. I am sorry" Bruce pulled the crying teen into his arms, giving Thomas the comfort he so desperately needed. He rubbed Thomas' back, "I am sorry."

Another hand touched his back; this time it was the Cat Lady. She gave him a soft smile, "It's going to be ok now, we got you." She wiped a tear from his eye before turning to Bruce, "Bruce…we should go," She paused looking at Thomas. "You need to take him home."

Bruce looked at her before nodding. "Come on Thomas, lets get you out of here." Bruce stood up, helping the crying teen to his feet. He pulled his cowl over his face, once again becoming the Batman, before give Thomas his cowl. "Come on, we should head to the cave."

Thomas sniffed, wiping away some tears. He looked down at the cowl before grabbing it and slipping it back on. Batman and Catwoman nodded before turning around and walking back towards the street. Wildcat began to follow them before stopping. "Wait what about my bike?"

Batman did not stop, "I had the Batmobile pick it up." He continued to walk out the alley.

Wildcat had more questions, "Wait where are we going?" He ran to catch up to the two vigilantes.

Catwoman laughed before rubbing Wildcat's head roughly, "Where are we going? Well to the Bat Cave Obviously!"


	2. Pre-Chapter 2

I do not own Young Justice.

Pre-Chapter 2

The drive was quiet for the most part. Batman's eyes were glued to the rode and he seemed that he was mentally debating something. Catwoman was sitting comfortably in the passenger seat, surfing the web with her phone. Wildcat sat in the back of the Batmobile taking in all the events of the night. Saving the lady, fighting off the thugs, the adrenaline high followed by the crushing fear of death, then appearance of Batman and Catwoman and his angry outburst. It was all…emotionally draining. He hadn't even fully processed the fact that Bruce Wayne is Batman. He could hear that Catwoman and Batman had begun to talk quietly amongst each other, but he really didn't care, he was numb. He began to stare out the Batmobile window as they passed through city streets of Gotham. He continued to stare until a voice startled him.

"So what do you think?" Catwoman said. Wildcat looked to see Catwoman was now facing him, having turned the chair completely around.

"Hm?" Wildcat replied half-heartedly.

Catwoman scoffed, "God you are just as bad and broody as your-"

"Selina" Batman interrupted her, sending her an intimidating glare. If she was affected by it, she did not show it. She just smiled and nodded.

"Right, sorry" She looked back at Wildcat and sent him a wink. "Don't mind him, he just has a giant stick up his butt." She smiled again "I was asking earlier what you thought about the Batmobile?"

Wildcat thought back to when he was led to the Batmobile. It was…cool. Ok, that is underselling it. It was badass. The car (was it a car?) was big. The paint job was a mixture of grey and black. Its engines were exposed giving off a hot rod feel to it. The wheels were huge, and looked like they had an insane turning radius. The back of the Batmobile had a storage compartment, where they were able to stash Wildcat's bike. Wildcat's mind shifted to the interior of the Batmobile. To put it simply, it was big. The interior was big enough to seat all three of them comfortably and allow the seats to rotate 360 degrees. There was a console in the dashboard that had a video monitor and a bunch of red knobs and buttons that looked complicated to Wildcat.

"It's cool," He said with some mild excitement, "It is kind of what I imagined what it would be and more." Wildcat could have sworn he saw Batman smirk at hearing this.

Catwoman nodded; seemingly pleased with the answer she received. "You should see all the other toys Batman has in his cave. Batplanes, Batboats, Batbikes, the whole shebang!" She waved her hand around to emphasize the point. "Judging by the bike you were riding, I think you'll really like it."

Wildcat nodded before turning back to the window. It had started to rain outside. "It was my grandfathers originally, he was the one who taught me everything I know, from fixing and building bikes to how to fight…" Wildcat's voice trailed off, leaving the car in silence. Catwoman seemed to not want to press the conversation any further and turned around.

They continued to drive in relative silence until Batman spoke up suddenly. "Hold on" He hit the throttle turning on the giant boosters on the back of the Batmobile, rocketing them forward. The sudden change in speed caught Wildcat by surprise as he was pushed back into his seat, startling him. Batman and Catwoman didn't even flinch.

The Batmobile sped forward, before going of a little jump and going into a waterfall. It hurtled through the air before landing harshly on the ground, stopping in a dark cave. Batman unbuckled his seat belt and opened the overhead door to the Batmobile. He quickly jumped out, and then offered his hand to Catwoman to help her out of the vehicle.

"Oh aren't you such the gentleman Bruce" She took her mask off and grabbed is hand, allowing him to guide her out of the vehicle. As her feet touched the ground, she gave Batman a quick peck on the cheek before walking further into the cave.

It took Wildcat a moment to get his bearings. The sudden increase in speed, the jump, and the sudden stop was very disorienting for him. He took his cowl off to let himself get some air. As he stood up, he was able to get a better look at the cave. It was huge, was every Batman owned huge? There were multiple platforms throughout the cave, each housing a variety of vehicles and computers. At the bottom of the cave was giant building that had glass windows everywhere. There were a variety of Batsuits in glass cases. In the fare back was an elevator that went up somewhere. In the center of the Cave of was a giant computer monitor with the Bat symbol on the screen.

"Thomas" Thomas turned to see Bruce holding his hand out. In the time Thomas was gaping at the sheer magnitude of the Batcave, Bruce must have taken his cowl off. "Come on lets get you out of the suit and talk." Thomas took his hand and let Bruce help him out of the vehicle. "Lets go, Alfred has some warn clothes and food for you."

"Wait, what? Who is Alfred?" Thomas said. He quickened his pace to catch up to Bruce. "What is going on? Why are we here? Why are you Batman?" It seemed like all the questions that were building up in Thomas' head during the car ride were flowing out now. "How do you know my grandfather?"

Bruce stopped and sighed. He brought a hand to his face, seemingly to rub away an incoming headache. He turned to look at Thomas and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Look I will tell you everything in the morning after you have rested for the night and have eaten some food, you have had a rough first night."

Thomas looked at Bruce defiantly, "Look I'm not tired I can stay up and-". A sudden wave of exhaustion overtook Thomas causing him to sway. Bruce caught him before he fell. Bruce shot him a knowing smirk.

"Look, Thomas, I've been fighting my crusade for years and I have pushed my body past the point of exhaustion. I know the signs." He paused as he picked Thomas up and put him on his back. His voice took on a more serious tone, "Besides, I will not tell you anything until you sleep."

Thomas, feeling the exhaustion take over, could only nod. Bruce continued to carry him to the back of the cave until he was met by an old British butler.

"Master Wayne, I have taken the liberty of preparing Young Master Thomas' room next to Master Grayson's room, there are also a change of clothes in there as well." The Butler said in a polite tone.

"Thanks Alfred I will take him up there, tell Selina I will be back down in a bit." Bruce continued to walk to the elevator before hitting the up button.

The exhaustion became too much for Thomas and darkness overtook him.

…

Bruce carried the sleeping Thomas to his room, careful not to wake up the other sleeping boy down the hall. He opened the door to Thomas's room and walked him over to the bed and laid him down gently. He took a minute to take in Thomas' features. He could see Ted and Yolanda in the boy. He had her nose, the Grant's tan skin and Ted's build, but everything else, he saw himself. He tucked the teenager in the bed and began to walk to the door. He flicked the lights off before turning back to the boy.

"Good night…Son."

…

Wayne Manor, August 15th 2006, 11:00 am

Dreams. They took people on fantastic adventures, reunited them with lost friends and loved ones, and could make people relive their worst nightmares. Thomas' dream was the later. With a yell, he shot up from the bed, looking frantically around the room. He was dreaming about the alley, the one where his grandfather was shot. The alleyway where the man with the hockey mask stood. He was forced to live it over and over again; nothing he did in the dream do would stop it. He tried to slow his heart down and catch his breathe. It was after he calmed down that he realized he was in a room he didn't recognize…and he was not alone.

A young boy no older than nine with black hair was sitting in the chair across the room reading a book. He looked up when Thomas screamed before flipping out of the chair and running over to him. "Are you ok?" He asked, handing Thomas a glass of water.

Thomas gratefully took the glass of water, nodding a yes to the younger boy. He took a sip from the water before answering. "Yeah…just a nightmare."

The younger boy nodded, "I get nightmares too, ever since my parents were murdered." A sad look dawned on his face. An awkward silence came over the room. Thomas sat there looking at the glass of water while the younger boy just looked away.

Thomas cleared his throat. "So, do you have a name?"

The younger boy looked back him, a smile forming on his face. "Yeah Richard Grayson, but you can call me Dick."

Thomas extended his hand to the younger boy, "Nice to meet you, I am Thomas Grant." The two boys shook hands, the awkward atmosphere between the boys now evaporated. "So where are we?" he asked as he got up from the bed and began stretching.

"Oh we are at Wayne manor."

Thomas' eyes widened as he remembered that Bruce promised to talk to him in the morning. Eager to get some answers, he turned to Dick. "Where is Mr. Wayne?"

"He is down in his study with Alfred and Selina- Hey where are you going?"

Thomas paid him no attention as he ran out of the room into the hallway, determined to find Bruce. He made it to the stairs and flipped over the railing, landing on the bottom floor with a thud. Wincing, he looked up at the room that had two giant wooden doors. _That has to be the study._ He reached for the handled of the door and swung it open.

Bruce looked up from the paperwork he was looking at. "Oh good morning Thomas, I trust you slept?" Bruce was wearing one of his traditional black business suits he was always seen wearing.

Thomas wasted no time. "You said we would talk in the morning. Well, its morning."

A voice to the left of the study caught his attention. "Aren't you the most impatient little kitten" _Selina_. She was sitting comfortably in an armchair reading some kind of magazine. Now that it wasn't dark, and she wasn't wearing her Catwoman costume, Thomas could actually see what she looked like. She was a beautiful woman. She had short black hair and brown eyes that gave off a playful yet dangerous aura to her. She shook her head laughing. "You guys are so much alike."

Bruce coughed, regaining Thomas' attention. "Look…Thomas there is a lot we need to talk about." He motioned to the chair in front of him. Thomas walked over to the chair and sat down. Bruce opened up the drawer to the pull out an open envelope and handed it to Thomas. On it said the word 'My Will' in his Grandfather's handwriting.

Thomas opened up the envelope and begun reading. It was a very legally written document, nothing like the fun notes his grandfather usually left him. It precise and straight to the point. It said that the gym and everything is in it was his (mostly some nods to the Wildcat cave), his financials, his father being Bruce Wayne… Wait what! Thomas dropped the will in shock, before raising his eyes to meet Bruce's. "You…You are my father?"

Bruce nodded. "Yes, I only found out about this recently."

"Where were you?"

Bruce sighed before turning his chair to face the window. "Where was I not? I was travelling the world trying to become a living weapon." He got out of the chair and walked over to Thomas. "I am sure you know what happened to my parents? Your grandparents?"

Hearing Bruce say that sent shivers down Thomas's spine. This felt unreal. "Yeah" he said shakily. "Who doesn't?"

Bruce nodded, "I before I left Gotham, I trained under your grandfather in the art of boxing and other forms of mixed martial arts. I became his top student, a title shared with his daughter…your mother. During that time we got… close. However, I had to continue my training, so I left Gotham. I didn't know your mother was pregnant with you. When I came back years later I heard she had a kid but she died years later, so I never looked into it."

Thomas sat in the chair taking all of this in. He had a father who was still alive, hell he is Bruce Wayne. On top of that, his father was Batman…

"Given how you are still a minor, I am taking you in and you will live with me, Alfred, and Dick." Bruce walked to the front of the desk and began leaning on it, facing Thomas. "And I want to propose something to you." Bruce paused, looking at Selina. She nodded and gave him comforting smile. He turned back to Thomas. "I want to train you. Well, specifically, Selina and I do." Bruce got up and walked to the door and opened it. Dick, who was leaning on the door ease dropping, fell to floor.

"Oh hehe, hey Bruce." Dick had the decency to look ashamed.

"Come along. We are going down to the Cave." Bruce turned and walked over to a bust his father, before lifting the head back and pressing a button that revealed a secret entrance to the Bat Cave.

Thomas and Dick followed Bruce and Selina down the cave. Once they reached the bottom, Bruce walked over to the cases of suits pressed a button, revealing two new costumes. One suit was red, black, and yellow with an R symbol on the chest. The other suit was a black and grey tactical suit, including a black cowl and familiar bandages around the gloves and gauntlets.

"We will pair up, I will be taking Dick since he is the least experienced one, and Selina will take Thomas." Bruce paused, turning to face the two boys, "What do you say?"

Dick and Thomas looked at each other before turning back to Bruce. "Hell Yeah"


	3. Independence Day Part 1

Chapter 1

Four Years Later…

Washington D.C. July 4th 2010, 2:00pm

Wildcat leaned on the wall of the Hall of Justice with his mentor Catwoman. "They're late." Thomas was tapping his foot impatiently as he and Catwoman watched the crowds of people come together to see the new heroes join the Justice League.

"I know kitten but we need to be patient, they will show up soon." Despite saying this, Catwoman nervous looked herself, fiddling around with one of the pouches on her belt. In the past four years working under the tutelage of Selina, Thomas knew that this day meant a lot for her. It was the day she was going to shed her criminal past and be recognized by the world as a superhero.

Wildcat scoffed, "Yeah well, they should be here ya'know? Today is the day after all. I feel like the Rob and the old man would at least be on time for it." He paused to look at the front of the hall. "Besides, today is the day we all join the league with Bruce."

Catwoman grimaced, "Actually Thomas, there is something I need to tell you about that-"

Before Catwoman could finish, cheers from the crowds cut her off.

 _"Is that Batman?"_

 _"I see Flash and Flash Jr.!"_

 _"His name is Speedy…"_

 _"No Speedy is Green Arrow's sidekick!"_

 _"Well that makes no sense."_

Wildcat looked over to crowd to see Batman and the other leaguers and their sidekicks walk over. Wildcat could see Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Speedy walking alongside their mentors, Flash, Aquaman and Green Arrow respectively. "Come on Cat lets head on over!" Wildcat ran off to catch up with the others. Catwoman chuckled before walking over to crowd to join the others.

 _"Hey look its Wildcat!"_

 _"He is Batman's other sidekick besides Robin."_

 _"Why is Catwoman here? I thought see was a villain?"_

 _"She was man but now she is Batman's partner in Gotham."_

 _"I wonder if they are dating."_

Wildcat walked up to Robin and the other sidekick and gave him a fist bump. "Hey Rob, what took you guys so long?" grinned Wildcat.

"Oh you know, got caught up fighting Mister Freeze in Gotham. Pretty whelming if you ask me" Robin snickered as he returned the fist bump.

Kid Flash brought his arms around Wildcat's and Robin shoulders, wearing a wide grin. "No way! Flash and I were fighting an ice villain too. Captain Cold was causing trouble in Central City."

Aqualad seemed perplexed by this information. "We too fought an ice villain, Killer Frost at Pearl Harbor."

Batman interjected before they could finish, "We will worry about the Ice villains later, for right now," He paused looking up to the hall, "lets get to the hall."

The younger heroes accepted this as they continued to walk forward. Wildcat turned to Speedy and punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Hey man, we still on to hangout patrol Blüdhaven this weekend?"

Speedy smiled, "Yeah we're still on. I am going to have to save your butt again like last time?"

Wildcat faked a cough, looking nervously at a glaring Catwoman. "I have no idea what you are talking about." Both he and Speedy laughed quietly as they continued to walk forward.

Green Arrow whispered something to Speedy who nodded and whispered something back to him.

Aqualad smiled before turning to the other sidekicks, "I'm glad we all here.'

Kid Flash turned to Robin. "Have all five sidekicks been in the same place at the same time?"

Before Robin could respond, Speedy interrupted him. "Don't call us sidekicks." He paused, looking forward. "Not after today."

Wildcat grunted in agreement. This was the day they were going to be joining the big leagues, no longer held back on the sidelines.

Kid Flash looked at Speedy sheepishly, "Sorry…First time at the hall. I'm a little overwhelmed."

Robin spoke up " You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed. Why isn't anyone ever just…whelmed?"

Wildcat snorted before grabbing Robin by the neck and grinding his knuckles playfully in Robin's hair. "Are you making up words again."

Robin squirmed as the others laughed at the two, "Hey get off man, and don't mess up my hair today."

They continued to walk until they entered the Hall. Statues of the founding members of the League towered over them. Wildcat gaped at the detail of the statues. Aquaman, Flash, Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan that is), and Martian Manhunter. The founders of the League, the greatest superheroes in the world.

Robin also gaped at the statues, "Oh, maybe that's why…"

They continued to walk to the doors under the statues. The doors opened up to reveal Red Tornado and the Martian Manhunter. Martian Manhunter stepped forward to greet the heroes. "Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Wildcat. Welcome."

 _Weird,_ Wildcat thought, _Why didn't he mention Catwoman, she is supposed to be joining the league too…_ Wildcat snapped to his sense as he realized everyone else were walking forward. _Crap, got lost in thought._ Wildcat ran to catch up with the others. He was able to hear the end of Martian Manhunter's tour.

"…and of course our library."

Flash turned around with open arms and motioned around the room. "Make yourselves at home."

Kid Flash, Robin, and Aqualad sat down in the armchairs, as Speedy and Wildcat remained standing. Wildcat walked over to the bookcase while Speedy stared at the mentors.

Batman turned to the other leaguers. "Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of four ice villains attacking on the same day." He turned to kids. "We shouldn't be long." He and the other leaguers turned to walk to the back of the sanctum, where a scanner dropped down from the ceiling. It began to scan the Leaguers.

Recognize: Batman, 0-2; Aquaman, 0-6; Flash, 0-4; Green Arrow, 0-8; Martian Manhunter, 0-7; Red Tornado, 1-6; Catwoman, 1-7.

The door that said Justice League Members only opened. Before they could walk through however, Speedy spoke up.

"That's it?" The others turned to look at Speedy. "You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass."

Aquaman was the first to speak. "It's a first step. You've been granted access few others get."

Hearing this only seemed to piss Speedy of more. "Oh really?" He gestured to the glass windows above them. "Who cares what side of the glass we're on?" Wildcat walked up next to Speedy.

Green Arrow stepped forward, "Roy, you just need to be patient…"

"What the hell is he talking about?" Wildcat said as he stepped in front of Speedy. The others began to stand as well. "What does Roy mean by a real look?"

Catwoman looked down at the floor guiltily as Batman stepped forward. "Stand down Wildcat. We will discuss this later."

Roy backed up Wildcat. "What we want is respect!" He turned to Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash. "They're treating us like kids." He paused, clenching his fist. "Worse…like Sidekicks!"

The others turned and looked at each other, not really understanding what Speedy was talking about. A sinking suspicion began to form in Wildcats stomach as Speedy continued.

Seeing the blank looks of the other young heroes faces seemed to anger Speedy. "Are you serious? You're going to play their game? Why? Because you think they will play fair? Today was supposed to be the day, step one in becoming Full-Fledged member of the League."

Wildcat uncrossed his arms. He could see the discomfort in Catwoman. _She knows something. Something to related to what Roy is talking about._ The Flash was fidgeting too…

Kid Flash looked at Robin and Aqualad before turning back to Speedy and adults. "Well, sure, but I thought step one was a tour of the HQ."

Speedy snorted, "Except the hall isn't the League's real HQ." The room got silent at hearing this. The Mentors all tensed and sent each other nervous glances at hearing this, even Batman. Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad all looked at each other in shock. Wildcat looked at Roy with surprise. _What?_

Speedy continued, "I bet they never told you it's just a false front for tourists and a pit stop for catching zeta beam Teleporter tubes to the real thing, an orbiting satellite called the Watchtower." Speedy pointed up to the ceiling.

Green Arrow looked at Batman nervously, who crossed his arms and glared at Green Arrow. "I know, I know," he said with a sigh, "But I thought we could maybe make an exception?" Batman's glare got even narrower, giving his thoughts on the question. "Or not."

"You are not helping your cause son," Aquaman said, stepping forward to try and diffuse the situation, "Stand down or-"

"Or what?" Speedy snapped, "You'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son!" He turned to Green Arrow and snarled. "I'm not even his. I thought I was his partner, but not anymore." At saying this, he threw his yellow hat to the ground. With that, he turned towards the exit and began to march out. "I guess they were right about you guys," he said to Wildcat and the others as he walked past, "You're not ready." The automated doors opened and closed behind him.

As Speedy left, the monitors in the room came to life. The screens flashed green, and then revealed Superman on the other end. "Superman to Justice League. There has been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It's on fire."

Batman stepped towards the monitor and brought a hand to his chin thinking, "I've had my suspicious about Cadmus. This may present the perfect opportunity to-"

Before Batman could finish however, the monitors began to beep again, revealing a second transmission. " Zatara to Justice League. Wo-Tan the Sorcerer is using the Amulet of Attan to blot out the sun. Requesting full League response."

Batman turned to look at the transmission of Superman. "Superman?'

It's a small fire," He said. "Local authorities have it under control."

"Then Cadmus can wait." responded Batman. He pressed a button on the console activating the communications system. "All leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out." As the adult heroes began to walk to the doors, the younger heroes walked with them. Batman, however, turned around and stopped them. "Stay put."

"What? Why?" exclaimed Robin.

"This is a league mission," said Aquaman

"But are we not League members too" Wildcat stepped towards Batman, anger radiating off of him. "Or was that a lie because you don't trust us?"

Flash interjected, "Your not trained-"

"Since when?" Kid Flash interrupted.

"You're not trained to be a part of this team, is what I meant."

"Bullshit!" Wildcat raised his arm and pointed at Catwoman. "Neither is she! Why is she going to help?"

"Enough!" yelled Batman, silencing the room. "We will talk about his later. Until then stay put." The other adult heroes followed him out as they left the room.

Green Arrow leaned over to Martian Manhunter and whispered, "Glad you didn't bring you know who?"

The Martian Manhunter nodded. "Indeed."

Red Tornado and Catwoman spared one last glance at the young heroes before they were whisked away by the Zeta Tube, leaving the sidekicks alone in the room.

With a roar of rage, Wildcat flung the table the next to him into the wall, shattering it. "Dammit! Why don't they trust us? We worked hard for this and they pulled it away from us!" He sat down on the floor and put his head in his hands.

Kid Flash snorted, "Can you believe them?" He put his fingers in the air making little quotation marks. "When we're ready? How are we supposed to be ready if they treat us like…like sidekicks…"

Even Aqualad looked disheartened by this. "My mentor," he whispered sadly, "My King. I thought he trusted me."

"Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics! They have a secret HQ" Kid Flash paused before raising his arms overhead, "in space!"

"What else aren't they telling us?"

Robin sighed, "I have a better question, why didn't we leave with Speedy?" They all sat in silence.

Wildcat sat there with his head still in his hands. _Yeah why didn't I leave with Roy? He clearly had the right idea to walk out on these guys. They don't trust us and they won't even give us the chance to prove…our…selves…_ Wildcat's head shot up as he looked at Robin. "Rob, do you think you can hack the Justice League computers?"

Robin looked at Wildcat, an uncertain smile creeping its way on his face. "Yeah I can… Why?"

Wildcat looked at Aqualad, who nodded his head telling him to continue. "What is Project Cadmus?"

Robins smile seemed to become sinister at hearing the question. "I can find out." He turned around and began typing on the console.

The Computer rang out, "ACCESS DENIED."

Robin chuckled, "Wanna bet?" as he began to type even faster.

The other got up and joined Robin around the console. "Whoa" Kid Flash said, his eyes going from Robin's hands to the monitor, "How are you doing that?"

"Same system as the Batcave."

And with a push of a button "ACCESS GRANTED."

Wildcat turned and mumbled under his breathe, "I really need to learn how to do that…"

Robin looked up to the monitor and began reading. "Alright, Project Cadmus. Genetics Lab here in D.C. That's all there is, but if Batman is suspicious," he turned around to his fellow heroes and smiled, "Maybe we should investigate?"

"Solve their case before they do," said Aqualad with a smile, "It would be poetic justice."

"And they are all about justice, aren't they?" Said Wildcat.

Aqualad shook his head "But they said to stay put."

"For the blotting out the sun mission, not this." Persuaded Robin.

"Yeah come on, this is our chance to prove our mentors wrong and show them that they should take us seriously!" added Wildcat, slamming his fist on the computer station.

"Wait" interjected Kid Flash as he grabbed Robin and turned him to face him, "Cause if you two are going, I'm going." They both turned and grinned at Aqualad.

Wildcat walked over and placed his hand on Aqualad's shoulder, "Three against one bud," He shrugged with a smile, "Looks like we win."

"Just like that," Aqualad said, "We are a team on a mission?"

Robin smiled, "We didn't come for a play date."

"Well said Rob." Wildcat nodded.

Aqualad smiled, "Then lets go."

Kid Flash whooped, "Sweet this is so awesome!"

…

The Cadmus building was smaller two-story building. The fire itself was not that big either, being confined to one part of the second floor. There were a few scientist trapped on the top floor and were waving frantically for help from the firefighters below. Suddenly an explosion sent the scientist hurtling out the window to the ground below. A yellow and red blur shot past the firefighters and ran up the wall, catching the scientist and throwing them up on the roof before losing traction and slipping. Before falling however, he was able to grab a hold of the window on the second floor.

One of the firefighters pointed at Kid Flash. "It's what's his name!" He yelled at Kid Flash to get his attention, "Flash-Boy!"

"It's Kid Flash guy!" He called back. "Jeez is that so hard to remember?"

Wildcat and the others arrived at the scene. Wildcat looked around and accessed the damage, seeing Kid Flash hanging from the second floor. "Really Wally?" He said

"So smooth." Robin chuckled.

Aqualad stared at the situation. "Does he always have to run ahead? We need a plan. What-" He turned looking for Robin and Wildcat but was met with nothing. "Where did they…?" Robin's laughter filled the air.

Wildcat and Robin were running to the building. Robin jumped onto the fire truck and fired his grappling hook onto the extended ladder and propelled himself to second floor to help pull Kid Flash up. Wildcat ran to wall of the building before pulling out a small device out and placing it on the wall. Pressing a button, he zoomed up the wall of the building going to the roof. He put on the scientists on his back and the other under his arm when another explosion forced him to jump from the roof.

Aqualad ran towards the firefighters using a hose to put out the fires. "Excuse me, I need to borrow that." He pulled out his two water bearers and pointed it at the water. His black tattoos began to light up, becoming an electric blue in color. Immediately the water from the hose flowed to the water bearers, allowing him to create a platform under Aqualad and propel him through the air. Maneuvering the platform of water, Aqualad was able to catch Wildcat and the two scientists. "You just jumped from the roof with two guys from with out a plan?"

Wildcat turned to Aqualad with a smirk on his face, "I had a plan. I planned on you catching me."

Aqualad snorted. He moved the platform towards the second floor allowing him and Wildcat to jump off to join the others before moving the platform the ground letting the scientist get to safety. Aqualad and Wildcat turned to join the others. Kid Flash was looking around the room while Robin hacked the computer. Aqualad walked over to Robin. "Appreciated the help." Aqualad sarcastically grumbled.

Robin looked at him grinning, "You two handled it. Besides, we are here to investigate, poetic justice remember?"

Wildcat walked over and smacked him on the head, "Not the point Rob." He turned around to help Kid Flash investigate some files, while Aqualad investigated the hallways. The sound an elevator closing caught his attention, and in the elevator looked like a skinny humanoid being with two long horns on it's head. Seeing that he had stopped, the others ran to join him.

"There was something in the…" Aqualad trailed off as he walked forward.

"Elevators should be shut down." Kid Flash said as ran to join Aqualad.

Robin ran to the elevator, "This is wrong," he said as he type on his wrist computer, "I thought so, this is a high speed express elevator. Doesn't belong in a two story building."

"Neither is what I saw." Aqualad walk over to the elevator and pried it open. His eyes widen in surprise as he looked down the elevator shaft.

Wildcat ducked under Aqualad's arms to look. "Explains the express elevator." He reached behind is back and produce the device he used earlier.

Aqualad saw it and asked, "What is that device you keep using?"

Wildcat slipped the device around his hand once more. "Catwoman and I call it the Catsclaw, it's something we use besides the grappling hook. It sticks to walls and lets us scale it automatically." He turned it on revealing a purple lights." He took a couple of steps back before running and jumping into the elevator shaft and connecting the device to one of the elevators support pillars. "See you guys at the bottom!"

Robin fired his grappling hook to the top of the shaft, descending down the shaft with Wildcat. Aqualad and Kid Flash grabbed the rope, using it to slide down. Robin and Wildcat continued to slide down until the rope on Robin's line ended, stopping them in front of floor 26. Robin swung off the grapple to the ledge of the elevator to begin hacking. Aqualad and Kid Flash jumped across to join him. Wildcat used the Catsclaw to bring himself a to floor 25 before turning it off and releasing him from the wall. Now free from the wall, he jumped to rope, grabbing onto it and used his momentum to fling himself forward and join the others. His foot slipped when he landed and would have fallen backwards if it were not for Kid Flash and Aqualad grabbing him.

"I'm not as good of an acrobat as Robin is." Wildcat coughed embarrassedly.

Robin continued hacking until his computer beeped five times. "There, security bypassed. Go!" Aqualad and Wildcat grabbed two sides of the door prying it open, allowing everyone to slide in. They found themselves in a long, dark hallway that had an eerie red lighting to it. "Welcome to Project Cadmus," said Robin.

Wildcat walked to one of the walls and examined it. "What the hell is this place?" He turned around to see Kid Flash run down the hall. "Dammit Kid wait!" He and the others started to run after him. Kid Flash rounded the corner of the hallway right into the path of a pack of giant quadruped behemoths. With a scream, Kid Flash slipped, tumbling at the feet of the beasts. Right before one was about to step on him however, he was able to move out of the way, escaping a fate of being a Flash pancake. As he stood up, the others joined him. "What the hell…" Wildcat said as he stared in astonishment at the giants.

As they stared at the beasts, Aqualad spoke up. "No, nothing strange going on here," he said sarcastically. They continued to stare until the pack of beasts left the room.

Wildcat looked across the hallway and saw a giant door. "Lets go over there," he said as he began to walk over. "Robin can you open the door," he turned to the younger hero.

"Yeah sure give me a sec," he said as he typed on the wrist computer.

Wildcat turned to Kid Flash. "We need to get you some better boots so you stop slipping," he said with a smirk, "That's what, two in the last thirty minutes?"

Kid Flash blushed with embarrassment; "I'm working on it ok. It's hard when you are not as fast as the Flash." A smirk grew on his face, "Maybe you should stop forgetting your grapple gun at home."

It was now Wildcat's turn to look embarrassed. "It was three times honest," he mumbled, "and I brought it this time…" The two looked at each other for a few seconds before laughing.

Their laughter was interrupted by Robin. "Guys keep it down, I'm trying to focus." Both them mumbled out sorry while Aqualad shook his head in amusement.

It was not long until the door opened up, letting the four young heroes walk into the room. What they saw dumbfounded them. "Ok," Robin said, "Now I am officially whelmed." In the room were hundreds of tubes filled with glowing bug-like creatures that were giving off electricity.

"This is how they hide this massive underground facility from the world," Kid Flash said as he turned to the others. "The real Cadmus is not on the grid! It uses these…things to generate its own power. It must be bred for power or something."

"Of course," Aqualad added, "Even the name is a hint. The Cadmus of myth created an army by sowing dragon's teeth into the earth."

"Kind of like what this New Cadmus is doing," said Wildcat as he touched one of the tubes, "Creating new life."

Robin walked over to the computer console, "Lets find out why." He pulled out a wire from his glove and plugged it into the computer. He began hacking and reading the information " It says here that they are called Genomorphs … Whoa! Look at these stats. Super-strength, Telepathy, Razor-claws? These are living weapons!"

"They are engineering an army," said Kid Flash, "but for who?"

"This is bad," muttered Wildcat.

"Wait hold one," Robin continued, "There is something else here, Projects Kr and Fury." He began to type some more before groaning. "The files are triple encrypted. I can't-"

"Don't move!" a voice called from down the hall. The young heroes turned and were greeted by the sight of a man in yellow and blue armor surrounded by a pack of dog sized Genomorphs. "Wait," the man said, "Kid Flash, Robin, Wildcat, and Aqualad?"

"At least he got your name right," whispered Robin to Kid Flash.

"I know you," Aqualad stated, "You're Guardian. You are a hero."

"I do my best."

"Then what are you doing here?" demanded Kid Flash.

"I am the Chief of security," Guardian said placing his hands on his hips, "You however are trespassing. We can call the Justice League and have them settle this."

Wildcat snorted in disbelief, "Yeah let them sort it out, like sorting out the fact that Cadmus is breeding living weapons?" He crossed his arms and sent Guardian a glare. "That'll go swimmingly."

Guardian looked confused. "Weapons? What are you-" A tiny G-Gnome on Guardian's shoulder horns began to glow red. Guardians closed his eyes as he touched his head "My head…" Guardian's eyes opened and narrowed. He returned the glare back at the heroes. "Take them down hard! No mercy!" The Genomorphs leapt towards the young heroes.

Immediately Robin jumped forward, throwing smoke pellets on the ground, masking the room in smoke. Robin then fired his grappling hook, allowing himself to get out of the fighting. Wildcat touched his cowl, turning on his infrared lens allowing him to see through the smoke. Using the smoke as cover, he descended upon the Genomorphs throwing devastating punches to take them down. Using his speed and agility, Kid Flash jumped around using his momentum to knock down the Genomorphs. Aqualad was fighting off some Genomorphs when he was blindsided by Guardian's shield tackle. Wildcat ran Guardian and engaged him in hand-to-hand combat.

 _Guardian is older and more developed then me,_ Wildcat thought, _But I am the more skilled fighter._ Bringing his arms to block, he blocked Guardian's punches, analyzing him for a weakness. _He uses a boxing style and is very aggressive. He uses the shield as more of a weapon than as a defense. So that means… he is weak to counter attacks._ Wildcat deflected a right punch from Guardian, grabbing the arm and pulling Guardian towards him, throwing him off balance. Wildcat placed a hard left punch into Guardian's ribs, cracking a few but nothing to seriously hurt the hero. The punch sent Guardian to the ground and knocked the little imp off his shoulder. As Guardian got up, Aqualad jumped on him, activating his tattoos and shocking Guardian unconscious.

Wildcat ran over to Aqualad. "You good?" he asked, helping Aqualad up.

"Yes, I am" said Aqualad with smile. But before they could rest, Kid Flash ran out of the smoke cloud with Genomorphs following him. The two turned and began running with Kid Flash.

Red lights began to flash as an alarm went off in the facility. As they rounded the corner of the hallway, they saw Robin hacking the elevator door. "Great job being a team player Rob," accused Kid Flash as he got to his friend.

"Weren't you right behind me?" he asked. The console on the elevator turned green opening the doors for them.

"Less talking more running," Wildcat cried as he threw some Batarangs at the incoming Genomorphs, trying to slow them down.

Robin and Kid Flash ran in the elevator, with Wildcat and Aqualad tumbling in after them as the doors closed. Wildcat and Aqualad sat on the ground as they caught their breath. Kid Flash looked up above the elevator door and noticed the number getting bigger. "We're going down? Dude? Out is Up!"

"Yeah but Project Kr and Fury are down," said Robin, "On sub-level 52."

"This is getting out of hand," sighed Aqualad, "Perhaps…Perhaps we should contact the league." Silence filled the elevator for a moment. The elevator came to a stop.

"There's no point," said Wildcat as he stood up, "We are already here." The door opened up revealing a fleshy hallway. "On second thought, maybe we should go back up." The others ran forward, with Wildcat trailing behind. He had a bad feeling about this place.

They took cover by some computers before scanning the hallway.

"Which way?" Aqualad asked as he looked at the hallway.

"It says here that Project Kr and Project Fury are kept in two separate locations." He looked up at the others, "We can either split up or go to each location one at a time."

Wildcat spoke up, "I think-" but before he could finish a voice called out to them.

"Hold!" The creature that was on the elevator earlier walked from one of the hallways, horns glowing red as it raised its hand. Suddenly the canisters lying around it levitated in the air and were sent flying towards them.

"Telekinesis!" yelled Wildcat as he and Robin threw batarangs at the canisters, blowing them up. Wildcat turned to the others, "Go! I'll distract him! Go find Project Kr!" Ignoring the cries of protest from the others, Wildcat threw a smoke pellet at the creature, blinding it, before jumping into fight it. The others turned around and ran down the other hallway.

"Will he be ok?" Kid Flash asked as they ran.

"I hope so," replied Robin, "Or else Batman and Catwoman are going to kill him."

Back with Wildcat, he tried to punch the creature but it seemed to be able to know when he was going to punch it despite not being able to see him. All of a sudden he felt is feet leave the ground as he began to float in the air. The creature began to spin him around it before sending him flying in the opposite direction of where he came from, sending him crashing into a room. As soon as Wildcat got up however, the doors to the room closed on him, locking him in.

Wildcat punched the door. "Dammit, bastard locked me in this room!" He sent another punch on the wall. With a sigh, he placed his head on the door. He exhaled deeply before turning around and look at the room he was locked in. The room was dim, barely lit, but with Wildcat's night vision lens he could see the contents of the room. It was a fleshy room like the rest of the hallways on this floor. In the center of the room was a giant person sized text tube chamber with a rectangular silhouette inside it. Next to the chamber was a console.

Walking up to the console, Wildcat began to investigate. The first thing he noticed was that the console was unlocked. _Someone left this open…either they were sloppy…or they wanted me to find this!_ His eye darted back to the door of the room he was thrown in. _Could it be?_ Wildcat shook his head before returning his gaze to the console. As he began typing, he read the incoming information. _Project Fury, part of the Trinity program, clone of…_ "A Clone of Wonder Woman?" Wildcat yelled in disbelief as he looked up at the test tube. _Contains DNA of Steppenwolf…who the hell is Steppenwolf._ He pressed a button on the console turning on the lights to illuminate the chamber. Wildcat took a step back in shock. "Whoa…"

In the chamber was an angel, of that Wildcat was sure of. Saying she was beautiful was the understatement of the century. She was godly. She had long black hair with a streak of red the flowed down to her shoulders, white skin that seemed to radiate light, and body of a badass yet beautiful Amazon. As Wildcat's eyes trailed down her form, he noticed she was wearing a red and black jump suit. On the front of the glass was a circle with a crescent facing up going through it. To the left of the chamber was a clear box, and in it was a red lasso-whip thing. Walking back to the console, Wildcat read more information. "Weapon Designation Fury. Produced from similar clay as Wonder Woman with Amazonian DNA as well as the DNA of Stepphenwolf…" Wildcat racked his brain, trying to figure out if he had ever heard the name before, "Weird, I've never heard of him. Lets see what else this says… Grown in…Sixteen Weeks?" Wildcat looked back up in shock. _This is insane. The League is going to have a field day with this on top of all the other living weapons that are in Cadmus. Plus I don't Wonder Woman is going to happy that Cadmus was trying to make a clone of her._ Wildcat looked back at Project Fury and noticed three Genomorphs over her head. _What are those things doing to her?_

Doing some more typing and clicking, Wildcat found some additional info. "Weird they are called G-Gnomes, and they feed information into her head," he murmured, "They are essentially putting a whole eighteen years worth of knowledge into her!" _So they are educating her the way they seem fit, programming her to become a mindless weapon._ Wildcat looked at the chamber, eyes narrowing as he stared at it. "I'm going to let her out…" he pressed the button opening the chamber and took a step back. With a hiss, the chamber opened, letting mist fill the room. Silence filled the room as Wildcat was unsure of what to do. _Should I wake her up? Or…_ Before he could finish his thoughts however, Fury's eyes fluttered open slowly wincing at the harsh light. She looked around the room until her eyes met Wildcat. He looked back at her hesitantly. Her eyes narrowed in anger.

"Demon" she said, her voice rough from disuse. She broke the restraints on her arms and flew towards Wildcat.

"Oh shit."

She immediately began punching Wildcat with great ferocity. Wildcat was able to dodge two of them before getting sent flying into the wall. As she flew over to him to begin again her assault, Wildcat quickly flipped out of the way to avoid another set of devastating punches.

 _Crap this is bad. She hits like a truck. I think she broke a rib or two._ Thinking quickly, Wildcat dropped a smoke bomb at his feet, giving him some cover. He reactivated the thermal lenses and watched Fury from the cover of the smoke. He could see that she was swinging wildly, with no real pattern to it. _She doesn't know how to fight!_ Wasting no time, Wildcat dashed toward Fury, ducking under one of her wild swings and sending a quick punch to her abdomen. As she doubled over in pain, he quickly dropped to the ground and swept her legs out from under her. He quickly readied his stance to prepare himself for the upcoming counter attack. Fury quickly flipped back and resumed the offense. Wildcat weaved and dodged through the wild punches, analyzing her body language as she fought. _All the Amazon strength and none of the training…I have to play this smart._ With every dodge, he sent a quick jab in her direction. With each jab, she got angrier and angrier, and the angrier she got, the sloppier she got.

"You know," Wildcat began with a smirk, "Wonder Woman wouldn't lose her cool so easily."

Fury screamed at him before charging. She swung wildly at him, but with each swing, she got slower and slower. Her breathes got heavier and heavier as she tired from her wild assault. Wildcat stepped back from one of the offending swings, before planting a foot down and slamming another strike into her mid section. She just stood there, before winding up a punch of her own, and slamming it in the side of Wildcats head. Wildcat flew through the air, crashing into doors behind him.

Wildcat groaned as be he began to stand up. The cowl he wore was destroyed. If it were not for the cowl, Wildcat would have been dead. _Shit! It's like hitting a brick wall with no gloves on. A brick wall that punches like a truck!_ Wildcat looked down at his trembling fists, the pain from each punch almost numbing his hands. _Ok, change of plans. I can't keep fighting her like this…_ He looked up at Fury, and noticed besides her tired breathes, she there was no sign of damage on her. "I'm going to have to bring out the big guns," he muttered reaching into his back pouch on his belt.

She saw this and roared, flying towards him. Wildcat cursed and rolled, narrowly avoiding a superpower fist smashing into the ground. "Stop dodging you pest!" Fury growled out.

"And get squashed by you? Sorry lady I'll pass," Wildcat quipped back. Fury ripped her fist from the ground, and charged in for another punch. Wildcat countered with another punch, hitting Fury square in the face. Sparks flew as Fury scream and flew through the air. Wildcat stood there catching his breathe, before massaging the hand he punch Fury with, now sporting an electric power knuckleduster. Fury groaned, trying to get up. Wildcat tense, readying his stance in preparation for another assault, but relaxed when Fury collapsed on the ground.

Wildcat plopped himself on the ground and ripped the damaged cowl from his head, wincing as he placed a hand on his ribcage. "Definitely broke something." Wildcat looked over to where Fury had collapsed. _She's a threat if she wakes up again. I only got lucky with that punch, I don't think I'd last another bout with her._ Wildcat groaned as he stood and walked over to the downed Fury. "What to do with her?" Wildcat looked around the room, trying to find something to restrain her. His eyes went back to the pod in the center of the room. He reached down, picking up the unconscious clone and carried her back to the pod.

The pod door closed, and the Genomorphs horns lit up again. "I'll come back for her later," Wildcat promised to himself as he walked away from the pod. He stopped, noticing the whip in the case. "This might be useful to have." Wildcat grabbed the whip, attached it to his belt and continued to make his way across the room. He stopped at the door and reached into his pouch, pulling out a spare domino mask, and placing it on his face. The door opened suddenly, but that creature from earlier was nowhere to be seen. Wildcat's eyes darted around the hallway, checking to make sure no one else was there. Seeing that the coast was clear, Wildcat rounded the corner, running in the direction the others ran towards.

 _Don't worry guys, I'm coming!_


	4. Independence Day Part 2

Wildcat zipped through the hallways silently. He worked on avoiding the genomorph patrols in the hallways. Wildcat had figured out that the others were taken to level forty-two, so he had to climb a few floors. As he turned a corner on floor forty-two, he saw a boy wearing white standing in a hallway looking down. As he got closer, Wildcat noticed the teen had a Superman symbol on his chest. _Oh my god…they cloned HIM._ Wildcat pressed himself against the wall and slowed his breathing. _I got lucky fighting Fury, there is definitely no way I can beat a kryptonian._ As Wildcat stared, however, he noticed that the dark haired teen was…conflicted about something. Just before he was going to get closer to the boy, the boy looked up. He sent a glare at Wildcat.

"Are you with the others inside?" the boy asked.

"Others?" Wildcat questioned, narrowing his eyes and shifting his feet in preparation of a potential attack. "You mean the other three guys? Where are they?" he demanded, reaching for the electric power knuckleduster.

The boy looked held his glare towards Wildcat, "They are inside, being prepped for the cloning process and then extermination."

"What?" exclaimed Wildcat in shock, "I have to get them out of there!" Wildcat began to rush past Superboy, but was caught by the arm. "Let go dammit! I have to get them out of there!" Wildcat yelled as he looked at Superboy.

Superboy looked down at the ground before turning to Wildcat with determined look on his face, "Your friends said they would help me get to the surface, to see the moon and to meet Superman." He paused, clenching his fist, " Besides, Superman would help them, so I will to."

Wildcat regarded Superboy for a second, "Ok then lets go…" Wildcat looked at Superboy, "Uh, what do I call you?"

"Superboy."

"No, I mean your real name."

Superboy shrugged, "I don't have one, but right now is not the time to worry about that." Superboy started to run down the hallway. They reached the end of the hallway, now facing a giant metal door.

"Ok big guy, take the door down," Wildcat reached into his belt pocket, "Oh, also make sure you close your eyes after you get the door."

Superboy ran to the giant door and ripped it off the wall. Wildcat leapt forward and rolled on the ground, throwing flash bangs into the room. The Scientist and Guardian cried out in pain as the sharp light attack their eyes. Superboy pushed the scientists out of the way.

Wildcat ran up to the test tubes, throwing three batarangs at the glass containers, destroying the genetic material Cadmus was harvesting. Superboy ran up to the tube Kid Flash was in.

"Hey are you here to help or are you going to fry us?" Kid Flash quipped.

Superboy glared at him for a second before smirking. "Well since I don't have heat vision I guess helping you is the only option."

Wildcat smiled, "I like him."

Robin jumped out of the restraints, rubbing his wrists, "Ugh, finally! Lucky Batman isn't here or he'd have my head for taking so long."

Wildcat nodded pushing his hair back, "Yeah he and Cat are going to kill me because I wrecked another cowl."

"Again?"

Kid Flash looked at Robin and Wildcat with disbelief, "Guys, seriously? That's what you are worried about?"

Wildcat turned to Superboy, "Hey can you help Aqualad out?"

"Don't give me orders!" Snapped Superboy as he jumped towards Aqualad. He quickly ripped off the restraints holding Aqualad.

"Thank You," Aqualad said with a smile.

Superboy nodded, a small smile of his own forming.

The Doctor with the ponytail picked himself up off the ground. "You'll never get out of here!" The five teens ran by him paying him no attention. "I'll have you all in pods by morning!"

"That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all." Robin said as he ran out of the room.

"What is it with you and this whelmed thing?"

"Guys there's something I found when we got separated," Wildcat said cutting Kid Flash off, "Project Fury is a clone of Wonder Woman"

"What!" The others exclaimed.

"It seems Cadmus is trying to create and replace the-"

But before he could finish, the eggs on the walls of the hallway came to life, glowing red, with various genomorphs popping out of them.

"Crap they're everywhere!" Wildcat threw more of his batarangs at the Genomorphs ahead of them, clearing a path.

"There is still forty-two levels until ground level, but if we can make the elevator." Aqualad said as they ran; however the giant Genomorphs cut them off. A giant Genomorph lunged towards Superboy, punching him into the ground. Wildcat and Robin leapt over the giants, while Kid Flash and Aqualad ducked under them. Superboy seemed to be fighting back against the giant Genomorphs'. His punches, however, were causing the place to shake, leading debris and rocks to fall from the ceiling.

"Superboy!" Wildcat yelled, "We can't fight in these conditions!"

Aqualad joined in, "The goal is escape, not to bury ourselves here!"

"You want escape?" Superboy yelled, grabbing one of the giants and throwing it two oncoming genomorphs.

Aqualad ran to the elevator and pried it open.

Robin used his grappling hook, ascending into the elevator shaft, with Kid Flash jumping in after him. Superboy grabbed Wildcat and Aqualad, jumping up in the elevator attempting to fly. However, Superboy gasped as a look of horror dawned on the three teens faces as they started to fall back into the elevator shaft. Thinking quickly, Robin threw a birdarang, impaling the wall and allowing Aqualad to grab it. The force of Aqualad grabbing the birdarang ripped Wildcat from Superboy's arms, resulting in him resuming free fall.

"No!" yelled Robin as Wildcat fell.

Wildcat reached for the whip he grabbed earlier and swung it at Superboy's foot. The whip snapped itself around Superboy's feet, resulting in a jarring stop for the cat wonder. Wildcat cried out in pain when it felt like his shoulder was ripped from his socket.

"Cat!" Robin yelled

"I'm good Rob, though I think my shoulder is dislocated," Wildcat grunted back as he hung from the whip

"Superman can fly, why can't I fly?" Superboy asked sadly.

"Well you can leap tall buildings in a single bound. That's still cool." Kid Flash said, trying to make the Boy of Steel feel better.

Robin interrupted the touching moment, "Guys this will have to be our exit!" Pointing at the door saying level fifteen. Above them, the high-speed elevator was racing towards them.

Superboy punched the door down, letting them dodge the elevator. As they looked up, they where greeted with the sight of Genomorphs running towards them.

"Quick lets move," yelled Wildcat pointing to the hallway to the left of them.

As they ran down the hallway, Superboy began to give them directions. "Left." They turned left down the hallway, "Right!" As they rounded the corner of the hallway, they were met with a dead end.

Kid Flash turned to Superboy, "Great job Supey! Are you trying to get us re-podded?" he questioned in annoyance.

"No… I don't understand." Superboy murmured, looking at the others.

Robin laughed, "Don't be apologize! This is perfect!" he pointed at the vent.

Aqualad nodded, he ran up to wall and grabbed the vent and ripping it from the wall. He turned around, taking a knee, and extended his hand. "Come on I'll give you guys a lift. Quickly!"

Wildcat was first, using his good arm to pull himself into the vent, with the others climbing in after. As they crawled through the vent, Kid Flash began to get fidgety. "At this rate, we'll never escape!" he complained.

"Sh! Listen!" Superboy stopped and turned around.

Robin grinned as he began working on his wrist computer. He giggled manically as he worked, "I hacked the motion systems." Robin said with a smile

Aqualad kicked the vent open allowing them to jump into a new hallway. Kid Flash looked around, "Sweet! No one here!"

"There are still many of them in between us and the exit." Wildcat said as he nursed his injured shoulder

"Probably, but now I finally got room to move!" Kid Flash exclaimed as he lowered his red goggles. He kicked open the door to the staircase and started running up the stair.

As everyone ran up the stair, they could hear Kid Flash mow down the genomorphs that were coming down the staircase.

"More behind us!" Robin yelled. Superboy turned around and kicked the staircase, disconnecting the stairs from the platform they were standing on, separating them from the Genomorphs.

They kept running up the stairs until they heard the sirens go off and a load thud. As they got to the top of the stairs, they found Kid Flash massaging his head in front of a vault door. "They've cut us of from the streets!" Wildcat shouted.

"Geez, my head didn't notice," Kid Flash retorted sarcastically.

"Superboy. Help me get this door open," said Aqualad. As the two tried to pry the door open, Robin tried to the hack the door.

"I can't hack the door! There isn't enough time!" yelled Robin.

Wildcat turned around to see the Genomorphs behind them. He moved to the door next to the others and kicked it down, "Come on! This way." Everyone ran through the doorway, but were halted by Guardian, the Blue Genomorph with horns, and an army of Genomorphs. The Genomorphs from earlier came in behind them, trapping them in.

Wildcat readied himself, "Looks like we have to fight our way out!" It was then all the Genomorph's horns glowed red, knocking everyone out.

…

Wildcat awoke to hearing Superboy's voice. He was…talking to the Blue Genomorph. It felt like the drowsiness went away, allowing him to fully take in the situation. The others seemed to be waking up as well, with Superboy standing in front of them. The G-Gnome on Guardian's shoulder jumped off, leaving Guardian with a headache.

"Whats going on?" Guardian asked, "It feels like a fog has been lifted."

Wildcat looked hesitantly at Guardian, "Guardian, are you…back?"

Guardian's eyes narrowed with realization, "Go, I'll deal with Doctor Desmond."

"I think not!"

The Genomorphs behind Guardian began to part revealing Doctor Desmond, or as Wildcat has been calling him Doctor Ponytail. He glared at the young heroes and Guardian through his glasses.

"Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus." He raised a vial of glowing blue liquid up in the air, before downing it.

Everyone took a step back as Doctor Desmond began to convulse and moan on the ground. The sounds of bones cracking filled the air. Desmond began to swell, as his muscles expanded and bones grow. His skin quickly became ineffective in holding everything in, as it ripped apart, revealing blue rocky skin. Desmond's eyes opened up, revealing glowing red eyes. Desmond roared like a mad beast as he rose to his feet. He turned to the young heroes and sent them a vicious smirk.

"Oh shit," muttered Wildcat

Superboy glared at Desmond as Guardian shouted, "Everyone back!" He ran towards the monstrous doctor but was batted aside easily with little effort. Guardian sailed, flying until he crashed into the wall. Superboy charged Desmond and began engaging Desmond in a super strength punching fest. The two continued until Desmond tackled Superboy through the ceiling.

Everyone ran towards the hole in the ceiling. "Okay, that's one way to burst through the ceiling." Robin stated as he fired up his grappling gun up.

"You think lab-coat planned that?" asked Kid Flash as he grabbed a hold of Robin, letting him pull the both of them up through the hole.

"I don't think he is planning much of anything anymore," replied Aqualad as he grabbed Wildcat and jumped up through the hole.

When they got to the surface, they were able to see the damage Desmond had already caused. The office space was wrecked, and in the middle of the room Desmond and Superboy were continuing their brawl. Desmond, however, got the upper hand, grabbing Superboy by the legs and throwing him towards the others. Wildcat and Aqualad quickly pushed the others out of the way as they tried to catch and cushion the crash Superboy shaped projectile, sending them tumbling across the room. The other three ran over to check on them and help them up before the Desmond unleashed a challenging roar in their direction.

"I need you guys to distract him so I can fix my arm," said Wildcat said to the four other heroes, "I'm no use in fight with only one arm, and we'll need everyone to take this guy down." The others nodded they ran towards Desmond. Wally slid through Desmond's legs, staying crouched behind him. Superboy and Aqualad leapt towards Desmond, punching him in the face and sending him toppling over Kid Flash's body and sending him to the ground.

"Learned that one in kindergarten." Kid Flash laughed.

Robin flipped in the air, releasing a barrage of small explosive Batarangs at Desmond, who deflected them with a single swing.

While this was happening, Wildcat ran to one of the pillars to provide himself some cover. "Ok, this going to hurt," he muttered as he readied to slam his shoulder back into place. "1... 2…3…. SHIT!" Wildcat screamed as he forced his shoulder back into place. He rolled it a couple times before going back to join the fight.

Superboy was making a move to grab Desmond, however he was overpowered by Desmond and tackled into one of the stone pillars. Desmond proceeded to pommel Superboy repeatedly in the cracked pillar, shattering it further. Before he could finish pummeling Superboy, a tendril of water and a red whip wrapped around his arm and neck. Desmond turned around seeing Wildcat and Aqualad hold the whip and water bearers respectively. Aqualad pulled on the water bearers, pulling Desmond to him, while Wildcat leapt forward kneeing Desmond in the face before jumping on the pillar and pushing off with his electric knuckleduster turned on. He attempted to strike again, but was batted away with ease. Desmond turned and grabbed the water bearer lasso, pulling Aqualad to him and delivering a nasty elbow to his face. Picking up Superboy and throwing him aside and pinning him under a giant rock, Desmond began to walk towards the prone Aqualad.

"Back off ugly!" Wildcat jumped in again with electric powered knuckles, throwing quick jabs into the monster's abdomen. Desmond roared in pain and made a move to grab Wildcat. Wildcat dodged the grab and began his assault again.

Kid Flash came in sprinting jumping up and delivering a flying hook to Desmond's face while Wildcat punched the side of Desmond's leg. Desmond roared in pain but reacted immediately. He grabbed Kid Flash out of the air by the leg and spun him around, batting away Wildcat and throwing Kid Flash into Aqualad, sending them flying into the other pillars.

Wildcat pulled himself up from the ground with a moan just in time to see Desmond tackle Aqualad into a pillar, destroying it completely. The building shook and the remaining pillars began to crack and crumble.

"Of course!" Robin exclaimed, "Wildcat, Kid Flash, get over here!" Wildcat grunted as he ran over to Robin, his ribs and shoulder flaring up with pain with every step.

"You got a plan Rob?" asked Kid Flash.

"We need to take out the pillars," replied Robin as he motioned to the hologram on his wrist computer, "I need you guys to distract the Doctor while I get the others."

Wildcat and Kid Flash groaned, "Of course we have to distract it," Wildcat complained. He pushed his hair back and stretched. Kid Flash pulled down his goggles and charged Desmond, with Wildcat not far behind him.

Kid Flash jumped through the air, punching the monster, taking of the remainder of Desmond's human skin. "Got your nose!" taunted Kid Flash. Desmond roared as he turned to Kid Flash, leaving his back open to Wildcat. Wildcat jumped through the air, landing Desmond's shoulder and wrapping his legs around the monster's neck. He slammed both hands into the sides of Desmond's head, electrocuting the monster and disorienting him.

Wildcat struggled to stay on, repeatedly punching Desmond in the head, but was ripped off and thrown to the ground. Wildcat screamed out in pain from the force of the throw, looking up and saw Desmond getting ready to stomp him into a fine paste.

"Wildcat!" Kid Flash zoomed over grabbing Wildcat and running to the other side of the room where Robin was working. He looked over Wildcat with concern.

"I'm fine, keep distracting the monster and I will help Robin."

Wally nodded, running back over to Desmond. Aqualad and Superboy finished damaging the other pillars, while Kid Flash taunting and distracting the monster. Robin and Wildcat made the final preparations, marking the floor and placing the miniature explosives around the pillars.

"Robin!" Wildcat shouted, "Ready on my end!"

Robin nodded as he finished drawing a white x on the ground. Aqualad ran over and coated the ground with water. Kid Flash slid across the water, leading Desmond to their trap. Before Desmond could reach him, Superboy leapt across, punching him in the head and knocking him down into the puddle of water that Aqualad created. When Desmond looked up, he saw Wildcat and Aqualad standing there, Wildcat with his crackling knuckles and Aqualad with his glowing tattoos. Both slammed their hands to the ground, sending electricity into the water, electrocuting and stunning the monster. Desmond roared in pain.

"Move!" cried Robin and Wildcat, as the bombs they placed on the pillars began to go off. The pillars now destroyed, no longer held up the ceiling, leading to building collapsing on them and the Monster. Superboy and Aqualad jumped over the other three, covering them from the falling debris.

Wildcat moaned in pain under them, "Damn I think I definitely busted all my ribs." He grimaced

Everyone stood up and looked at each other. Wildcat had to admit, they all looked like crap. Superboy's suit was torn in various spots, Robin's cape was missing and his shoulder exposed, Kid Flash's suit was tattered, and it seemed Aqualad's pants were torn. His own suit was scratched, torn, and dirty all over.

"We…did it," heaved Aqualad as he looked at everyone else.

"Was there ever any doubt," laughed Robin as he high-fived Kid Flash, resulting in sickening crunch and both of them wincing in pain.

Wildcat limped over to Superboy, who was mesmerized by the full moon in the sky. "Beautiful isn't it?" he smiled tiredly.

Kid Flash walked next to Superboy, nudging him gently, "See the moon. Just like we promised."

Superboy nodded in agreement.

As they stared at the moon, a tiny silhouette began to form in front of the moon. It got bigger and more visible as it got closer to them.

"And Superman," said Kid Flash, "Do we do a good job on keeping our promises or what?"

Superboy's face began to fill with wonder as Superman flew closer and closer. It also became apparent that Superman was not alone as the entire League flew in behind him.

"And this is the part where we get our butts chewed out," muttered Wildcat. He could already see the angry glares he was getting from Catwoman and Batman.

Superboy stepped forward. Superman rose an eyebrow at the boy as he got closer. Superboy lifted the torn part of his suit revealing the symbol of the house of El. Superman's eyes widened in shock.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Batman from behind Superman.

"Oh boy," muttered Kid Flash to Wildcat

Superboy seemed to be disappointed in the reactions from the Leaguers. Superboy took another step forward. " I am the clone of Superman," he said pointing to himself.

The League turned to each other in shock at this revelation. Silence filled the area until Batman spoke up. "Start talking."

…

After recounting the night's adventures, the other leaguers took Doctor Desmond away, leaving Superman, Wonder Woman, and the mentors with the former sidekicks. Superman, Wonder Woman, and Martian Manhunter went off to discuss something amongst themselves while the other adults talked in another group.

Superman approached his young clone. Superman cleared his throat. "We'll, ah, we'll figure something out for you." He quickly corrected himself, "The League will, I mean. For now I…I'd go make sure they got that Blockbuster thing squared away." Superman quickly flew away leaving Superboy. Superboy huffed as he turned away, walking towards Wildcat who was getting a lecture with the others.

"Cadmus will be investigated," stated Batman, "All fifty-two levels. And the Fury Clone, but lets make one thing clear-"

"You should have called!" interrupted the Flash. Batman turned his head and glared at the Flash.

"End results aside, we are not happy." Batman's eyes narrowed as he continued, "You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again, understood?"

"Sorry but no."

Everyone turned to see Wildcat standing in the back with his arms crossed. "I'm not going to sit on the sidelines anymore."

"Wildcat…" Catwoman began

"No, Catwoman. I refused to be babied anymore. I don't want to be given half-promises and lies." All the mentors besides Batman cringed slightly.

"I'm sorry," Aqualad spoke up, "But I think we all agree."

"Aqualad," Aquaman stated, "Stand down."

"Apologies, my king," responded Aqualad, "But no." Aquaman raised an eyebrow in surprise as Aqualad continued. "We did good work here tonight. The work you all trained us to do. Together, on our own, we forged something powerful, important."

"If this is about your treatment at the Hall," interjected the Flash, "The four of you-"

"The five of us," interrupted Kid Flash, "And that's not what we are talking about."

"Batman," Robin pleaded, "We're ready to use what you've taught us, or why teach us at all?"

Superboy spoke up. "Why let them decide?" he demanded, "It's simple, get on board or get out of the way!"

"Well said!" said Wildcat placing his hand on Superboy's shoulder. They all turned and began to stare down their mentors.

"Fine," Batman relented, "we will discuss this soon. Until then, we need a place for Superboy to stay."

Wildcat raised his hand, "I got a place, you know about it old man. The gym?"

Batman thought it over before nodding. "Ok, everyone head home. Wildcat, Robin," Wildcat turned to Batman, "A moment."

Everyone began to walk away, with Catwoman taking Superboy. Wildcat could practically hear her grilling them for more questions about their adventure. Wildcat turned back to Batman and Robin, "Look if it's about the cowl, I'm sorry."

Batman shook his head, "No it's not." He let out a tired sigh rubbing his eyes. "You boys…scared me tonight," he grimaced as he talked, "I don't expect you guys to always follow my orders, and I want to make it clear," He paused grabbing the boys shoulders, "I do think you boys are becoming Justice League worthy." Wildcat and Robin looked at each other smiling slightly. "However, I'm asking you, as your father, don't do anything to rash like tonight." Batman looked at the boys waiting for agree.

Wildcat laughed, "Sure old man, only if promise the same thing with your league missions".

Batman snorted as he shook his head, before poking Wildcat ribs. Wildcat laughter turned into a hiss of pain. "Come along, lets get you boys back to Alfred so he can patch you boys up and you can head over to the Grant Gym." He turned and began to head to the batplane.

Wildcat ruffled Robin's hair with a smile. "Lets go bro, today has been kind of overwhelming."

Robin pushed off Wildcat's hand laughed, "Yeah I agree, its kind of hard to stay whelmed."

"Robin, what did I tell you about butchering words?" Batman said with out looking over his shoulder.

Robin gulped as Wildcat chuckled at his younger brother. With out missing a beat Batman spoke up, "Oh and Wildcat, don't think Catwoman and I didn't notice the cowl."

"…crap."

…

Gotham City, 2010

It had been a couple of hours since the incident between the League and the team after Cadmus, and Thomas was in his comfy clothes at his grandfather's gym resting in his old room. After the long lecture he got from both Selina and Alfred, and getting his ribs and shoulder wrapped up, Thomas had arrived at his grandfather's old gym with Superboy. Robin opted to spend the night with Kid Flash, and Aqualad was back in Atlantis.

Thomas was getting restless and decided to walk down to gym area to hit the bag. Bruce and Thomas did not want to see the gym fall apart, so Bruce hired cleaners and renovators to maintain the gym while Thomas lived in Wayne manor. The gym looked better than it had in years. The two-floor gym had the boxing ring and training area on the first floor, (as well as the secret entrance to the Wildcat garage), as well as giant living quarters on the second floor. The second floor had an open kitchen and a giant living room with multiple rooms. Grandpa Ted always had the rooms open to help troubled kids on streets, offering them a place to live while they learned to protect themselves. It was in one of these rooms that Superboy was staying. As he walked down the hallway, he could hear Superboy snore in his room. He silent crept through the hallways, trying hard to avoid waking Superboy.

He quickly and quietly jumped down the stairs (all the while trying not to aggravate his ribs), and began to set up one of the punching bags. He slid out his shirt, revealing his bandages and golden coin around his neck. He pulled out some headphones and started his normal warm-up routine; some quick stretches and some light jabs on the bag. It was here Thomas worked out his problems, the bag. If he needed to think something through or was stuck on something, he would punch on the bag. It helped him think, to work his way through something or to get weight off his shoulders. He did his best thinking while punching or fighting.

It was here he pondered the day's events, Cadmus, the clones, Project Trinity. _Project Trinity…Obviously it refers to three._ He weaved around an imaginary opponent, layering jabs, hooks, and uppercuts on the bag. _Trinity…Trinity…the first three leaguers to come to the scene of the Alien invasion, Superman, Wonder Woman, and…Dad._ Thomas' punches got harder and stronger on the bag. _Fury and Superboy are the clones of the other two, which means…there has to be a clone of Dad! But the files said nothing about a third clone being made. Had Cadmus not made the third clone? Or is it somewhere else?_ With one last jab, Thomas spun on his foot, sending a hard kick into the bag.

Thomas wiped some sweat from his fore head as he circled the bag, getting ready to attack the punching bag again when he heard a noise. Turning to the source of the noise, he saw that it was the whip he found at Cadmus. In all the commotion, he had forgotten to give it to Wonder Woman. The whip seemed to be making a pinging noise of sorts.

"Strange…" muttered Thomas as he picked up the whip. As soon as he lifted the whip, it began to glow a bright red light, before turning into a box with weird symbols all over it. "The hell?" exclaimed Thomas dropping the box in shock. He came here to help clear his head and think things over, but now he had even more questions. Maybe it was time to head back to bed and try to sleep on this.

Mount Justice July 8, 2010

Everyone had assembled in the Mt. Justice Cave in Happy Harbor. The former sidekicks were wearing normal civilian clothes with the exception of Robin and Wildcat, who were both wearing dark sunglasses. Wildcat towered over Robin, only standing a couple inches shorter than Batman. Besides the glasses, he had opted for a pair blue jeans and a black plaid long sleeve shirt with a white tank top.

"This base was the original secret sanctuary for the Justice League," Batman explained, "We are calling it back into service again, since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight." Batman began to walk down the line of sidekicks before turning back to face them. "You'll do it on League terms." He motioned to Red Tornado, Black Canary, and Catwoman. "Red Tornado as volunteered to stay here and to be your supervisor. Black Canary and Catwoman will provide training, combat amongst other things." He faced them head on, "I will deploy you on missions."

"Real Missions?" asked Robin.

"Yes, but covert." Replied Batman.

"I can dig it," Wildcat nodded as he crossed his arms.

"The league will handle the big stuff," said Flash with a smile, "There is a reason why we have these big targets on our chest," pointing at the Flash symbol on his chest.

"But Cadmus proves that the bad guys are getting smarter," continued Aquaman, "Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly."

"The six of you will be this team," finished Batman.

"Sweet," exclaimed Robin as he high fived Wildcat, "Wait, six?"

Batman turned and motioned to the Zeta tubes behind them. Out of the shadows walked the Martian Manhunter, accompanied by a female martian with shoulder length red hair, a white shirt with a giant red X on it, and a blue skirt and cape. She held her arm nervously as she approached. "This is the Martian Manhunter's niece," he introduced, "Ms. Martian."

"Hi!" she said nervously.

"I'm liking this gig more already," Kid Flash whispered to Robin as walked over to the girl's side "Welcome aboard! I'm Kid Flash. That's Robin, Aqualad, Wildcat, its totally cool if you forget their names

"I am honored to be included," replied Ms. Martian. Robin and Aqualad followed Kid Flash and gave themselves a proper introduction.

Wildcat nudged Superboy on the arm, "Come on, lets go meet Ms. Martian." Superboy smiled lightly and walked over with Wildcat. "Hey, I'm Wildcat and tall dark and brooding here is Superboy!" Wildcat gave Superboy a big pat on the back.

Ms. Martian smiled and changed the color of her shirt to black, "I like your shirt," she said shyly to Superboy.

Superboy smiled as Wildcat sported a grin of his own. Robin nudged Superboy in the ribs and Kid Flash sped around and put his arms on Superboy's shoulder.

Aqualad smiled while looking at the group. "Today is the day," he said quietly to himself.

…

 _Elsewhere._

In a secret dark room, eight monitors lit up, with bright white silhouettes in the center of the screen. "Can we afford to leave Cadmus in the hands of the Guardian?" one distorted voice asked from one of the monitors.

"We have more pressing concrens," interjected another voice, "The children, they show that the Justice League is willing to use children to do their dirty work."

"A dark twist," said another, "but one we can use to out advantage."

"What about the other clone?" a female voice asked, "Project Fury, were we able to recover it?"

"Yes, our partner was able to boom tube in and grab it and all of the information on it before the league were able to find it."

"Can we trust our partner with it?"

"It is fine," another voice cut in, "I feel that our partner will turn Fury into weapon we need. Even the temporary loss of the Superboy may prove useful." The voice paused. "For everyone will see the light."


	5. Welcome to Happy Harbor

Star City July 17th 2010

Wildcat crouched next to Speedy as they watched some goons unload a crate of weapons out of a metal shipping container. They stood on the top of a dock crane, giving them a birds-eye view of the whole criminal operation. This is what Wildcat and Roy usually did on weekends, they would team up and patrol either Star City or Bludhaven, (or Gotham if they were feeling ballsy) and take out a variety of street level thugs. It let Wildcat and Speedy get away from their mentors, since they wanted some freedom to fight crime on their own. At the moment, they were in the middle of an illegal smuggling trade that was being operated by crime lord by the name of Brick.

"Roy, I'm telling you, the big belly burger by the gym is way better than the one in Star City," argued Wildcat as he looked at the thugs through a pair of binoculars. He handed them to Roy, "They are way more flavorful and juicy than those dry bland ones."

Roy groaned, "We've been arguing about this for hours." He looked through the binoculars before sighing heavily, "And you are wrong, the Star City burger is amazing."

"Agree to disagree," Wildcat stood up and stretched, extending his arms over his head, letting his back pop, "Ah, there it is!" He crouched back down. "You know, the others are going to try to get you to join the team again."

Roy sighed, "I've told them multiple times already, I'm not going to join a junior justice league. My aspirations are higher than that." He sat up and turned to Wildcat, "Why haven't you asked me to join the team? I'm surprised you haven't asked me yet." He paused and looked at Wildcat with a questioning gaze, "We always talked when we were starting out as sidekicks that we wanted to be on a team together. The Worlds Finest."

Wildcat laughed, "I still want to use that name," he paused for a couple seconds, "Roy…we've been friends for four years, I know you. You already said you don't want to be a part of team, so I won't force it. Besides, I know Ollie and the others not telling you the truth was a slap to the face. It was for me."

"Then why join the team?" asked Roy in disbelief, "why not go solo? Or join me?"

"They are my friends too. Someone needs to watch over them. I know you can take care of yourself for the most part. Besides," Wildcat lightly punched Roy on the shoulder, "I'll always come and bail you out when needed."

Roy snorted and punched Wildcat back. "Come-on lets stop goofing around and get to work." He stood up and unslung his bow from back. He started to run across the crane to get into a better position to get the drop on the criminals. Wildcat followed him, pulling out three batarangs out his belt, and slid into position next to Roy.

"You know, we need to get you a new costume. You're current costume doesn't really scream, ' I'm a solo hero'. You always looked like you were part of Renaissance festival. On three?" Wildcat asked as he pulled his arm back to throw.

Roy sighed, pulling back an arrow, "One,"

"Two"

"Three"

A red arrow and three batarangs flew through the air. The arrow landed at the feet of two thugs holding a large military crate and the three batarangs hitting the other thugs standing by the trucks. The red arrow Roy fired exploded; forcing the thugs back and making them drop the crate. The crate burst open, with high tech pistols sliding out. One of the pistols slid towards the foot of the crime boss Brick, who kicked the gun up into his hand, aiming it at the source of the arrow. As he looked up, he saw Speedy and Wildcat.

"You again! I'm starting to get insulted that Green Arrow himself isn't messing up my operations personally," Brick looked and saw Wildcat waving at him, "And you brought a friend! Batman Jr?" He began to fire shots from the energy pistol at the two heroes.

Wildcat and Speedy quickly separated with Speedy jumping and flipping along the cranes infrastructure. While Brick fired shot at Speedy, Wildcat opted to jump of the crane, flipping through the air and throwing a batarang at the gun at Brick, knocking it out of his hand. Brick turned his attention to Wildcat; giving Speedy the opportunity to fire off a low-grade explosive arrow at Brick. Wildcat hit the ground, rolling before standing up across from Brick.

Brick stepped out of the smoke of the explosive, showing that his nice business suit was now in tatters and destroyed. He yelled in rage, pointing at Roy, "You know how hard it is to find a suit in my size!" Brick turned to his thugs, "Scorch the earth boys!"

Wildcat turned to the thugs, whom were all pulling out energy pistols and aiming them at him and Speedy. Suddenly a yellow blur shot through the thugs, knocking down two thugs in the back. The remaining two thugs turned to aim their guns at the blur, but they were stopped as two batarangs knocked the guns out of their hands. A familiar cackled filled the air as Robin the boy wonder swung across the docks on a grappling line. As he landed on some hipping containers Aqualad jumped out towards the remaining thugs, batting them aside with a water whip.

Seeing the thugs get taken down, Wildcat turned back to Brick, who had picked up a giant slab of concrete from the ground and threw it at Speedy. "Hey Brick Face!" Wildcat called as he ran towards Brick. He pulled out two small circular devices as he ran. Brick turned to Wildcat, lowering his guard. Wildcat jumped and flipped over Brick, placing his hands on Brick's shoulders, giving himself a platform to flip on. He sailed through the air, landing on the ground in front of were Speedy was perched at.

Brick sneered; "The hell was that flip supposed to-" he was cut off by the sounds of beeping coming from his shoulder. He looked down, seeing two small circular bombs flashing red where Wildcat placed his hands. Before he could grab them, an arrow flew through the air hitting his chest. The arrow exploded triggering the other bombs to go off, sending Brick flying back through the air.

Wildcat turned to see Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Robin talking to Speedy. _Probably trying to get Roy to join the team. He's not going to like them constantly asking him even after he has said no…I'll talk to them later._ Wildcat reached into his belt and pulled out his knuckles, slipping them on his hands and turning on the power. He turned to where Brick was sent flying to and proceeded carefully. As he walked up to the cloud of smoke, Brick's hand shot out, trying to grab him. Wildcat back flipped out of the way, avoiding the grab.

Brick stepped out of the smoke breathing heavily. "Listen you punks, you are starting to really piss me the fuck off," he cracked his knuckles and his neck as he stepped towards Wildcat. "I'm going to break you little cat-man."

"It's Wildcat," Wildcat muttered "Is that so hard to remember?" Wildcat held his stance as Brick ran towards him. He dipped under Brick's wide swing and sent a hard two-punch combo in the tall man's ribs. Brick grunted in annoyance before raising his fist in the air and bringing it down fast towards Wildcat. _Shit!_ Wildcat flipped backwards, sending a kick to Bricks jaw while dodging the fist as it embedded itself in the ground. Seeing an opportunity, Wildcat jumped back in and connected a fast uppercut with Brick's chin, electrocuting the bigger man and knocking him back.

Brick grabbed his chin in pain. His eyes almost turned red as he glared at Wildcat. Brick smashed his hands into the ground, ripping a giant piece of concrete from the ground and throwing towards Wildcat.

Aqualad jumped in front of Wildcat and sliced the piece of concrete in half before it could smash into Wildcat. Wildcat sighed with relief, "Thanks man."

Aqualad nodded, "You think Speedy will join us?"

Wildcat shook his head, " I don't think you shou- Duck!" Wildcat tackled Aqualad to the ground as another piece of concrete flew through the air.

Three more arrows flew through the air, hitting Brick in the chest and exploding. Brick laughed "Tell Arrow and the Justice League that they shouldn't send boys to do a man's job!"

Wildcat yelled to Speedy, "Just take him out already!"

Brick spread his arms; exposing his chest to Speedy, "Go ahead. Take your best shot!"

Speedy readied a special arrow, before firing it at Bricks chest. The arrow stuck to Bricks chest as he smiled smugly. However his smile turned into a scared expression when arrow released a red foam liquid substance that bubbled out from the arrow, covering Brick's body until he was completely encased. The red substance hardened instantly.

Wildcat climbed up to where Roy and the others were. He climbed up just in time to hear Robin ask Speedy a question, "So Speedy, you in?"

"Guys," Wildcat began, "Please stop-"

"Pass," Speedy interjected, glaring at Robin, "I'm done letting Green Arrow and the League tell me what to do. I don't need a babysitter or a clubhouse hangout with the other kids. Your junior Justice league is a joke," Roy leaned closer, "Something to keep you busy and in your place." Speedy turned and walked into the shadows, disappearing.

"Dammit Speedy," Wildcat muttered angrily. He sighed, looking at his devastated teammates, "Guys don't feel down. Speedy is still hurt by the whole league thing. He just needs time," he paused before adding, "Though he doesn't have to be an ass about it." He placed a hand on Robin's shoulder, "You guys head back to the cave. I have to head over to Gotham real quick." The others nodded sadly as they turned and began to head over to the closest Zeta Tube.

Wildcat sighed and shook his head. _Come on Roy._ He jumped off the container and ran to his bike that was at the end of the dock and jumped on. There was a Zeta tube on the other side of Star City and that location was also one of Green Arrows secret hideouts that where hidden around the city, specifically the one Roy was staying at.

It only took him less than an hour to reach the secret hideout (Wildcat liked taking the scenic route). It was located below a nightclub that was owned by Oliver Queen in the Glades, one of the lower end neighborhoods in Star City. Pulling his helmet off, Wildcat walked his bike over to the secret entrance of the storage and inputted the code Speedy gave him a while back. The ground in front of Wildcat began to move, revealing a ramp that went deep under the nightclub.

Wildcat walked the bike down the ramp and took a look around. It was a small space, with various tables with tools and gadgets for working on bows and arrows. There was a cot in the back of the room with a small kitchen and washing machine near it. Towards the left of the room near the tables that contained a prototype Green Arrow costume that was black and lacked sleeves. In the middle of the room was a training dummy with an actual dumb-ass training on it. Leaning his motorcycle on the wall and taking off his cowl, Thomas walked into the room. That is when the smell hit him.

"Dear lord, this room smells worse than a boy's locker room," Thomas said clenching his nose. Roy turned to him, huffing from his workout and sweating. Thomas looked over and saw a pile of dirty and sweaty clothes in a corner of a room. "Roy, you are like a brother to me," Thomas said, "But god, you are living in a pigsty!"

Roy snorted, "What are you doing here Thomas," He walked over to the fridge and grabbed a water. He took a swig from the water before regarding Thomas, "Don't you have your team to be with," He emphasized the team part.

"You mean our friends? Yes I do," Thomas crossed his arms, fixing a glare at Roy, "Roy you are my best friend, don't be an asshole." He paused before continuing, "We all care about you. And besides me, you are the oldest amongst the five of us. The others look up to you. Don't throw it in their face because you are angry at the League."

Roy returned the glare back at Thomas, before sighing and throwing Thomas a towel. "I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated about the league." He looked up with an angry confused look on his face, "How can you guys actively work under the league?"

"Well to be honest, we haven't had a mission yet," Thomas said as he toweled off his face, "But that's not the point, we are trying to prove ourselves while still trying to do things relatively on our own. Look, I'll talk to the others and tell them to back off on constantly asking you to join the team. Just…be nicer to your friends, ok?"

"Fine," relented Roy.

Thomas walked around the room before adding, "You also need to leave this place," he gingerly picked up an empty box of Chinese food before dropping it. "There is little to no ventilation here and its to small for you to be living here."

"And what do you suggest then?" Roy asked as he leaned on the wall, "Your clubhouse?"

Thomas sighed, "No, I was thinking some thing a little off the radar," Thomas threw a shirt at Roy, "Come lets go." Thomas walked over to the entrance of the hideout and inputted the code.

Roy ran over while putting the shirt on. "Where are we going?"

Thomas smiled, "My old home."

…

The trip to the Zeta Tube and the walk to Thomas' Grandfather's gym did not take long. Thomas and Roy quickly walked inside the gym and went up to the living quarters upstairs. Thomas turned on the lights and threw his keys on the table. He grabbed himself water and turned to Roy.

"So this is what I'm offering," Thomas took a sip from his water before continuing, "You can stay here and make this place your base. It has enough living space for you to rest and be healthy, a gym down stairs to train, and a lair for you to use." Roy nodded slowly, "However! You have to let me in on some of your little adventures." Thomas finished leaning on the kitchen counter.

"Ok," Roy said. He smiled slightly, "World's Finest?"

"World's Finest" Thomas agreed.

"Well, I'm going to head back to the hideout and start moving stuff over. Is there a room I can take?" Roy asked as he began to walk to the rooms.

"Yeah, there is one next to mine you can use." Thomas yelled to Roy. "I'll be crashing here every once in a while, so keep it clean! I am technically your landlord." Thomas started to walk down the stairs, "I'm going to crash at the cave. I'll see you later!" Thomas heard a loud grunt of agreement as he left.

…

Thomas got to the cave early in the morning, heading to one of the empty rooms and crashing on the bed. He slept like a rock, snoring loudly for the rest of the morning. Thomas's eye cracked open groggily. He turned over in the bed, looking over at the clock, and read the time. _11:00 am. Crap I really slept in._ Thomas kicked off the covers of the bed and began to walk to the showers. It was after taking a nice long shower, (helped loosen up the sore muscles) that Thomas realized he had no change of clothes. Thomas quietly snuck over to Superboy's room in his towel and grabbed a change of clothes. Walking out with a pair of jeans and an inside out black superman shirt. He grabbed a pair of aviator sunglasses from the supply room, and threw on his Wildcat suit boots. He stuffed some of his costume and gear into a backpack. He walked out just in time to see everyone talking in the main room.

"Do we have a mission?" Wildcat asked as he walked up.

Robin turned to acknowledge him, "No, we don't. Red Tornado said we should do some team building. So Miss Martian is giving us on a tour around the cave."

Wildcat nodded with a yawn, "Sounds good lets do it."

Superboy stared at Wildcat as he walked away. Kid Flash leaned over to him, "What's wrong Supes?"

"Those pants and shirt look familiar…" Superboy muttered, he stopped and began sniffing "I smell smoke."

Miss Martian's eyes widened, "My cookies!" She quickly flew down the hallway to the kitchen. By the time everyone caught up to her, she was using her telekinesis to pull the smoking tray out of the oven. She laid them down on the counter in front of the others. "I was trying out Granny Jones recipe from episode seventeen from ah...hehe, nevermind." She laughed nervously. Wildcat regarded her for a second, she was going to say something but stopped. Sounds like she watches a show of some kind…

"I bet they'd have tasted great," Robin said reassuringly, "Besides, he doesn't seem to mind."

They all turned and looked at Wally, who was in the middle of stuffing his face with the burnt cookies. "What?" he said with a full mouth, "I have a serious metabolism."

"I'll make more?" Miss Martian offered weakly.

"It was sweet of you to make anything," Aqualad smiled.

Wildcat sniffed one of the cookies, before nibbling on it. "Mhm, Snicker doodle"

Miss Martian blushed from the praise, "Thanks Aqualad, Wildcat."

"We're off duty. Please, call me Kladur'ahm. Actually, my friends call me Kaldur." Kaldur replied.

"And I'm Wally. See I already trust with my secret identity babe," Wally elbowed Wildcat. "Muscle shirt and Mr. Sun Glasses here however won't tell you. Batman has forbidden them from telling anyone."

Wildcat pulled Wally into a headlock, "What was that Wallace? You don't think we trust you?" He pressed his hand into Wally's head, rubbing it roughly.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Uncle! Uncle!" Wally cried out, Wildcat chuckled as he let Wally go. Robin laughed, giving Wildcat a low five.

Miss Martian giggled, "Well, my identity is no secret. My name is M'gann M'orzz, but you can call me Megan. It's an Earth name since I'm on Earth now."

"It's a good name, it fits." Wildcat said.

Superboy began to walk towards the exit, until he stopped and turned suddenly, "Get out of my head!"

" _What's wrong? Everyone on Mars communicates through telepathically,"_ Wildcat gripped his head, startled by the suddenness of M'gann's voice in his thoughts.

"M'gann, we aren't Martians. We don't communicate telepathically," Wildcat grounded out; He could feel her presence leave his mind.

"On Earth, using telepathy like that is considered an extreme invasion of privacy." Kaldur stated.

"Besides," Wally whispered as he leaned in, "Cadmus' creepy little G-Gnomes left a bad taste in his brain."

"I-I didn't mean to…" M'gann started.

"Just. Stay. Out." Superboy growled before storming out of the kitchen.

Everyone stood in an awkward silence, until Wildcat coughed. "So… should we continue the tour?"

"Hello Megan! I know what we can do!" M'gann flew out of the kitchen. The others shrugged and began to follow her.

Wildcat paused, at the hallway. "I'll catch up to you guys." They nodded and continued down the hall. Wildcat walked over to where Superboy was sitting and sat down next to him. "You ok big guy?" He whispered.

Superboy growled, glaring at Wildcat.

Wildcat raised his hands in surrender, "Right sorry, probably don't want to be talked to right now. But…I don't believe M'gann meant anything with the telepathy," He paused nodding his head to the hallway. Superboy turned to see M'gann peering around the corner towards them, a nervous look on her face. "You have to stay here with her and she is your teammate, you might as well try to make the best of it and be her friend. Besides, I think she feels bad enough from you yelling at her."

M'gann looked at the two boys, "Are you guys coming?" She asked nervously.

Superboy looked at her and then at Wildcat before sighing. Wildcat smiled and slapped Superboy on the shoulder, "Yeah we're coming!" He and Superboy got and followed M'gann down the hallway.

…

A few minutes later, the team had exited the elevator and walked into the cave's hangar. In the center of the hangar was a large red pod shape…thing. Wildcat could not really describe it, but it seemed to be bioorganic in nature. _It can't be bio-organic, that doesn't exist._

"It's my Martian Bio ship," exclaimed M'gann happily.

 _She must've read my mind or something,_ Wildcat thought.

"Cute, not aerodynamic, but cute," said Wally.

"It's at rest, silly," replied M'gann. "I'll wake it." She turned towards the pod, extending her arm. The pod extended, with two prong-like wings shooting out from the pod, tripling the size of the ship.

Wildcat and the others stared at it, their mouths agape. "Wow…" Wildcat muttered as he stared at the ship.

M'gann waved her hand to the side, causing the ship to rotate around and open its hatch in the back. The door slid down, turning in a ramp that touched the ground. M'gann walked over to the ship and began to make her way inside the ship before turning around, "Well, are you coming?"

The guys looked at each other with uncertain looks on their faces before shrugging and walking towards the ship. The inside of the ship was dark, with purple walls and blue bioluminescence lights lighting the room. Six chairs rose up from the floor, as they took their seats, seat belts shot out from the chairs and fastened everyone in. M'gann sat in the center, "Red Tornado, please open the bay doors."

The doors to the hangar open up, revealing the bay surrounding the mountain. With soft hum, the ship leviatated off the ground and flew out of the hangar.

"This is incredbile," exclaimed Robin.

"She sure is," replied Wally dreamily. Wildcat coughed. Wally's eyes widened as he quickly backtracked, "The ship, I mean. Because, like all ships, is a she." He looked away, avoding eye contact with M'gann.

"Fast with his feet," Robin began.

"Not so fast with his mouth," Wildcat finished, sending Robin a high five.

"Hey, guys!" cried Wally angerily.

M'gann laughed before looking over at Superboy with a sad experession.

"He'll come around," offered Robin.

"He doesn't seem to like me much," replied M'gann sadly.

"Give him time," Wildcat said, leaning in behind Robin, "We are all new here, it's easy to get overwhelmed."

"You guys remember he has super hearing, right?" interjected Wally with a smile as he pointed at Superboy's back.

The entire ship was filled with an awkward silence until Robin spoke up. "So…how about showing us some of the Martian Shapeshifting?'

M'gann shot Robin a grateful smile as she stood up. Everyone turned to look at M'gann as her form and clothes shifted. Her body rippled until a female form of Robin stood in front of them. She twirled, shapeshifting her form into female version of Wildcat, throwing a couple of punches. She finished her routine, turning into a female version of Kid Flash, flexing her arm as she posed.

"Is it wrong that I think that I am hot?" asked Wally with dreamy grin.

"Yes, Wally it is," Wildcat deadpanned.

Robin clapped, "Impressive, but I doubt you are going to fool anyone with those."

"Mimicing boys is a lot harder," M'gann replied shyly.

"I have to agree with the little bird," said Wildcat, "it is definetly a useful skill."

"And your clothes?' asked Kaldur in amazement.

"They're organic, like the ship," explained M'gann, "they respond to my mental commands."

Superboy turned back around, "As long as they're the only ones."

M'gann looked down sadly. Wally picked up on this and tried to cheer her up, "Can you do that ghosting through walls thing that Manhunter does?"

"Density shifting? No… it's a very advanced technique," replied M'gann glumly.

"Flash can vibrate his molecules through a wall," Robin laughed as Wally's face turned to a horrified expression. "When he tries it," Robin pointed towards Wally, "Bloody nose."

"Dude!" cried Wally.

Wildcat laughed, "Ok, Rob, I think we have roasted Wally enough today."

M'gann laughed at the three's antics. The three boys sent each other grins, silently congratulating each other. "Here is something else I can do," M'gann moved her hand on the controls, causing the entire ship to go invisible. "Camoflauge mode," stated M'gann proudly.

"Like Wonder Woman's invisible plane," Wildcat stated with wonder.

A robotic voice rang through the ship. "Red Tornado to Miss Martian, an Emergency Alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor Power Plant. I suggest you investigae, covertly. I am sending coordinates."

"Received, adjusting course," replied M'gann.

"Tornado is keeping us busy again," sighed Robin.

"Well, a simple fire led you to Superboy," M'gann stated, "We should figure out what caused the alert."

"Sounds like a plan. Hey M'gann, is there a changing room onboard?" aske Wildcat as he unblucked from the seat.

"Yeah in the back. Why?"

"Oh, just need to changed into something more appropriate for work." Wildcat walked to the back of the ship and proceded to open up the backpack and put on the parts of his costume that he brought. He threw on the Wildcat cowl and the vest region of the suit over the shirt he borrowed from Superboy. As he was slipping the guantlets on, the ship began to rock violently, knocking Wildcat to the ground.

"The hell is going on out there?" muttered Wildcat as he picked himself up from the gound. He finished putting on the gauntlets and wrapped the belt around his waist. "Ok lets go see whats going on."

Wildcat quickly ran to the cockpit of the ship, but found no one there, "Where is everyone?" Suddenly, the floor below him gave away, sending Wildcat crashing into the ground with a scream of surprise. "Ow," he moaned as he pulled himself up. He looked back up at the ship, it almost looked like the ship was…laughing?

"Whatever, stupid ship," Wildcat looked around, seeing Wally get thrown out of the power plant. Wildcat quickly ran over to Wally, sliding over to help the speedster back to his feet. "Wal, what are we dealing with?"

Wally shook his head, before lifting his goggles to look at Wildcat, "Some dude who calls himself, 'Mr. Twister'. He seems to have some tornado vortex powers." He paused to look at Wildcat, "Dude seriously, you brought part of you costume?"

"Yeah, I did, Batman drilled it into my head."

"Sheesh and I thought Flash was bad…"

"Where are the others?"

"Still inside with twister," Wally began. However, as soon as he said this, Mr. Twister flew out of the Power plant. Now that Wildcat could see him, he could see why the others were having a tough time. Mr. Twister was tall, pushing ten feet easily, and looked like he was either a robot, or a person wearing a giant mechanized suit.

"Damn he's tall," muttered Wildcat, "Wally we need a-" however when he turned to look at Wally, he was no where to be seen. When he turned back to Mister Twister, he could see Wally fighting "Dammit Wally!" Wildcat ran over to catch up Wally.

"What have you done with my team!" yelled Wally as he dodged Mr. Twister.

"Embrass them largely," Twister replied as he fired tornado at Wally.

Wally yelped as he was picked up and thrown by the tornado. He was grabbed by M'gann who used her telekenisis to hold him in the air. "I got you Wally." She said.

"Thanks!"

"I thought you all wouldve learned your limitations by now," stated Mr Twister tauntingly.

"Sorry bud, I wasn't there for the crash course!"

Mr. Twister turned around suddenly as Wildcat leapt towards him, throwing batarangs into the arms Twisters arms. The batarangs exploded, knocking Twister off balance and sending him crashing into the ground.

"You little brat!" Twister spat out as he hovered over to Wildcat. Wildcat tried to dodge the larger man, but was easily knocked the side by a powerful tornado powered backhand.

Wildcat cursed as he flew through the air with no control over his tajecory. He crashed into the trees, feeling a sharp pain in his back. "Oh god, I'm going to feel that one for a while." He groaned as he rolled off the damaged tree he crashed in.

The others ran over to him to help him up. Kaldur slid Wildcat's arm over his shoulder, helping him up. Kaldur glared at Mister Twister, "What do you want!" he yelled angerily.

"Isn't it obvious?" Twister taunted as he flew up through the air. "I'm waiting for a real hero."

"Read his mind!" Aqualad commanded, "Try to find a weakness!"

M'gann spluttered, "I thought I wasn't supposed to do that."

"It's ok with the bad guys!" Robin interjected.

M'gann brought a hand to her head as she looked at Mister Twister. "Nothing, I'm getting nothing," M'gann paused "Hello Megan! Mr. Twister is Red Tornado in disguise! He's inorganic, an android. And how many androids do we know that can generate whirlwinds?"

"Red Tornado sent us here," Kaldur said catching on.

"After saying we would be tested soon enough?" Robin realized, "This is his test! Something to keep us busy!"

"Speedy called it. we are a joke!" Wally spat out.

Kaldur punched his palm in anger before turning to give 'Red Tornado' a piece of his mind.

Wally and Robin walked over to join him. "This game," Wally began, "Is so over."

Wildcat grunted in pain. _It makes sense on paper, but why does it feel wrong? To many things don't make sense. Why would Tornado do a test in Happy Harbor and risk the lives of innocent civilians? Why damage public property for a simple test? This doesn't make sense._

"Guys…this doesn't…augh!" Wildcat yelled in pain as he tried to step forward. Superboy grabbed him and set him to the side to let him rest.

"Just stay here, we will talk to Tornado and end this test of his," Superboy stated.

"No…this is wrong."

Superboy stopped and turned back to Wildcat, "What do you mean?"

"This doesn't feel right… why would Tornado do a test this dangerous? Why would he put people at risk?" Wildcat clenched his teeth, before staring directly at Superboy, "No, that up there is not Red Tornado."

Superboy looked at him incredously before turning back to Mister Twister. He could here the others yelling at Mister Twister and could see Twister raising his hands in the air, creating a giant storm over his head. The sky darkened as the clouds spiraled above Mister Twister. The winds became harsher as lightning dropped from the sky. "I think you might be right," Superboy muttered, "I'm pretty sure Red Tornado cannot make lightning."

"You need to get them out of there. Now!" Wildcat commanded.

Superboy dashed towards the others, grabbing M'gann right before a powerful lightning strike hit the ground. He placed her on the ground near Wildcat. He turned around jumped at Twister, yelling a battle cry as he prepared to put his fist into Twister' chest. Mister Twister quickly blasted Superboy with a powerful lightning bolt, sending him flying towards the other boys.

Mister Twister descended towards the unconscious boys, hands crackling with elctricity. M'gann quickly maneveured her ship over the heads of the boys, shielding them from Mister Twister.

"Good idea," Wildcat croaked.

M'gann smiled weakly as she looked at Mister Twister.

"Fine then. I won't deny you children have power. But playing hide n seek with you will not achieve my objectives. So stay concealed," Mister Twister clenched one of his fists, "Confront me again and I will show you no mercy!" He flew away, heading back towards the harbor. M'gann flew Wildcat and herself over to the others.

"What happened?' Wally asked as M'gann help him up.

"I placed the bio-ship between him and you guys," M'gann stated weakly.

Superboy punched a rock angerily, "And that is supposed to make it right?" he asked as he walked over to her. "You tricked us into thinking that Mister Twister was Red Tornado!" He pointed at Wildcat who was on the ground, "The only reason you didn't get hurt was because he realized your mistake!"

"Superboy! Back! Off!" yelled Wildcat as he tried to stand up.

"She didn't do on purpose," Kaldur said leaping to M'gann's defense.

"It…it was a rookie mistake," Robin responded, "We shouldn't have listened."

"You are pretty inexperienced. Hit the showers. We'll take it from here." Wally added as they began to walk away.

"Stay out of our way!" Superboy growled.

"Guys wait we need a plan," Wildcat started as he tried to get up.

"No you stay," Kaldur commanded. He turned to M'gann, "Take him back to the base so he can get some medical attention." And with that, they were gone.

M'gann's head dropped in sadness, "I was just trying to be part of the team…"

"To be honest M'gann," M'gann looked over to Wildcat, "I don't think we are a team."

…

M'gann help Wildcat on to the ship and began to fly it back to the base. Currently M'gann was talking to Red Tornado through the communications.

"The Team really needs your help," she pleaded to the android.

"If I were to intervene, it would not to be to help. Still," Red Tornado paused, "It is an odd conicidence that this 'Twister' share my elemental abilities and my immunities to telepathy."

"That's right," Wildcat spoke up, leaning back in the chair,"I think he may be an android like Tornado is."

"Precisiely." Tornado agreed.

"Hello Megan!" M'gann exlcaimed, she turned to Wildcat with a smile, "I have a plan."

M'gann quickly told Wildcat her plan, who nodded in agreement. "It seems like a good plan. I want to help." He stated firmly as he tried to stand up.

"What? No you are injured!" M'gann exclaimed.

"It's nothing serious," Wildcat argued, trying to down play the seriousness, "It's just a dislocated vertebrea. You can use your telekenisis to pop it back into place."

"Are you sure?" she asked hesitantly.

"Totally, trust me."

Wildcat laid down on the ground of the ship, "Now you need to push the dislocated vertebrea back in line with the spinal column. There will be a pop, and I will scream, but it is nothing serious."

"What!"

"M'gann trust me, time is of the essence!"

"Fine," M'gann's eyes began to glow green as she raised her hands towards Wildcat's back. Wildcat gritted his teeth as he could his vertebrea move and stretch, as the dislocted vertebrea was being forced back into position. A loud crack filled the ship follow by a short sudden scream of pain from Wildcat. His breathing steadied as he stood up from the ground and breathed out in relief. "Wow, it worked," exclamied M'gann. "How did you know that would work?"

"Thanks M'gann," Wildcat said geniunely, "And I saw it in a movie. Now lets go save the others!"

…

The others were having a hard time fighting with Mister Twister, it was very apparent. M'gann had the ship in camo mode over the fight, allowing her and Wildcat to see the fight. Wildcat placed his hand on her shoudler, "Link us up."

M'gann nodded as her eyes began to glow green. Wildcat could feel her presence enter his mind. He gritted his teeth, trying to relax as he could feel the presences of the others in his brain.

" _Listen to me! All of you!"_ M'gann's voice rang through Wildcat's head.

" _What did we tell you!"_ An anger Superboy yelled.

" _I know! I know I messed up! But now I am very clear on what I need to do!."_

Wildcat nodded and gave M'gann a supportive smile.

M'gann smiled confidently back, " _Trust me."_

…

Wildcat ran through the trees finally entering the dock area where Twister and the others were fighting. "Guys, Tornado is coming," he said loudly, "We need to focus on getting civilians out of here." Mister Twister seemed to perk up upon hearing this.

"What! Come on man we got this!" Wally exclaimed.

"It is not up for debate," Everyone looked up to see Red Tornado descend towards them. "Either assist with the civilians or hit the showers." He paused looking over his shoulder slightly, "I was hoping you could handle this, clearly you cannot."

"But we have a plan this time." Robin responded

"Again, this is not up for debate." Red Tornado said, shooting down Robin's response.

"Come on guys, lets get to those civilians." Wildcat stated as they walked away depressed.

Soon it was only Mister Twister and Red Tornado staring each other down.

"I was beginning to believe you'd never show up," Mister Twister taunted.

"I'm here now," Red Tornado responded back, sending a tornado to Mister Twister.

Mister Twister dodged out of the tornados path, sending a tornado of his own to cancel the tornado out. He turned back to Red Tornado and fired off his own twister. Red Tornado raised his hand, dispelling the tornado before it could reach him.

"It would appear that we are evenly matched Twister," Red Tornado responded as created another tornado behind him, using it to throw rocks at Mister Twister.

"No Tornado. We. Are. Not." Mister Twister smashed his fist into the ground, creating a wall of wind to block the incoming rocks. He raised his hands and fired two bolts of electricity at the android, forcing him to fly and dodge. The lightning stream caught one of the boats that were thrown around during the earlier fights, causing it to explode and hit Red Tornado, short circuting him and leaving him on the ground.

Mister Twister stood over the fallen android and raised his hand over him. "Remain still android," he said menancingly. Wires extended from Mister Twister's hands, trailing down through the air and plugging into the back of Tornado's head. "The reprogramming won't take long."

Suddenly, Red Tornado's hand shot up, grabbing the wires and pulling them down. His head turned to face Mister Twister and shifted, revealing that Red Tornado was actually M'gann. She smirked as she looked at Mister Twister, "Longer than you might think," she responded smugly.

"No…" Twister stated in horror as he was sent back into an upcoming twister by M'gann's telekenisis. The tornado flipped Twister around sending him flying through the air. The tornado slowed down, revealing Wally spinning like a top in the center. Twister flew straight into Superboy, who grabbed the arm Wildcat damaged earlier and punched two holes into Twiser's chest before ripping off the damaged arm and sending Twister flying towards the water. In the water, Kaldur smashed an anchor into Twister, activating his tattoos and electricuting the larger man, blasting off the other arm and sending Twister out of the water and back on land.

M'gann caught Twister in air with her telekenesis and ripped one of his legs off. Robin and Wildcat closed in on the floating machine, each throwing two explosive batarangs. The resulting explosions sent the machine crashing into the ground with a solid thud.

Mister Twister stood up in a kneeling position and opend his chest up, revealing an older man with brown hair and grey side burns who was wearing a green and grey jumpsuit with a red T on it. "Foul," the older man cried, "I call foul."

M'gann looked at Wildcat who nodded. Bringing her hand up from her side, M'gann levitated a giant rock over the older man. Seeing what M'gann inteneded to do, Kaldur dashed forward to stop her, "M'gann! No!" but it was too late. With one drop of her hand, the man was crushed by the rock.

Wildcat stretched his back, popping it slightly before patting M'gann on the shoulder, "Good job. Glad this is over."

The others looked at Wildcat and M'gann in shock. Robin walked over to them, a furious expression on his face. "What is wrong with you!" He pointed at M'gann, "I don't know how they do it on Mars, but on Earth, we don't execute people!" He turned to Wildcat, "And you! What the hell! You know better and you still let her do it?"

Wildcat tried to speak up, but was cut off M'gann, "I thought you said you trusted me." She rose the giant rock back into the air, revealing that the old man was actaully an android. "That's why I couldn't read his mind." She said with a smile.

"And also why I did not stop her," Wildcat added.

Robin looked at Wildcat sheepishly, "Ah, right…sorry I should have trusted you two more."

Wildcat pulled him in a side hug, "S'ok Rob. We all jumped to conclusions today. Glad it's over."

Wally ran over to the remains of the robot and grabbed it's eye. "Cool, souvenier!" he said as threw it up in the air, catching it.

Aqualad walked over to M'gann, "I want to apologize, we should've had more faith you." M'gann smiled at this.

"Yeah, you Rocked this mission. Get it? Rocked" Wally joked.

Robin sighed in annoyance while Wildcat chuckled at the stupid pun.

Superboy glared at Wildcat before suddenly speaking up, "Wait a second, I kow those clothes! That's my shirt and pants!"

Wildcat laughed nervously as he backed away from the angry Superboy, "Hey, Supes lets not get angry," He backed awat slowly raising his hands in mock surrender, "My back is still injured and I promise to wash it back at the cave!"

"Get back over here," growled Superboy as he walked menancingly towards him.

The others laughed as the two chased each other around the remains of the robot.

Aqualad smiled, "Let's all get back to base and report this to Red Tornado."

…

"It was clearly made to combat you," Wildcat stated as he walked around the table that had the remains of the robot Mister Twister on it, "Possibly to try to sabotage you with a virus or reprogamming of some kind."

Red Tornado nodded as he stared at the young heroes, "Agreed."

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" asked M'gann.

Everyone turned to Red Tornado, waiting his answer. Wildcat stood up straight from the table he was leaning on, interested in hearing the answer Tornado had.

"No. This was your battle. I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you. Nor is it yours to solve mine for me." Red Tornado stated simply

Everyone looked at Torndao in surprise"But…you are in danger?"

Red Tornado turned and began to walk out of the room, "Consider the discussion finished."

"Batman, Aquaman, and Flash would've jumped right in to fix things." Wally said.

"Guess if we are going to have a baby sitter, a heartless machine is exactly what we need," Robin added as he pointed at Red Tornado's back.

"Robin!" "Dude, harsh!" Widlcat and Wally hissed.

"And inacurrate. I have a heart: carbon steel alloy. I also have excellent hearing."

Wildcat sighed, "Smooth idiot."

"Right, uh," Robin stuttered nervously, "Sorry…I'll stive to be more accurate."

Aqualad walked up, placing an arm on Robin's shoulder, "And more respectful," he said as he gave Robin a meaningful look.

Red Tornado turned and continued to walk down the hallway. Others began to turn in the opposite direction. "Speedy was so wrong!" Wally said.

"This team thing-," Robin began.

"-Might Just work." Aqualad finished.

Wildcat smiled, looking up from the table of robot parts to hear Superboy apologize to M'gann. He watched them walk down the hallway, before turning back to the remains in front of him. "Mister Twister…" he muttered under his breathe. He grabbed one of the pieces on the robot and slid it into his pocket. Wildcat turned and began to walk over to he Zeta Tubes.

 _Who ever made this robot is skilled, very skilled. I don't think anyone in league is capable of tracking down the creator, besides Batman, but he has to much on his plate already. I could ask Victor's dad at STAR labs though…_

He punched in the coordinates to the Zeta tube near his grandfathers gym and was whisked away. It was a short walk before he got back. He quickly walked to the hallway covered with pictures. He grabbed the picutre of him with his mother and grandfather and pulled down. The secret entrance to the cave opened up and he descended down the stairs. He flipped on the lights and walked over to the desk. He could see that Roy had already made himself at home, having set up a rack for his arrows and bows, along with other gadjets. Next to grandfather's suit's case, it seemed that Roy had set up his own costume storage case, with the proto-type Green Arrow costume from earlier. Now it seemed like the green on the costume had been replaced with a dark red color.

Thomas laughed, "Well at least it looks better than his current costume," he muttered. He turned back to the desk and plopped the robot piece down on the desk next to the pinging box. He pulled out his phone, checking the time, 11:00 at night, to late to call Victor. He put his phone on the desk and sat down in his grandfather's old armchair. _I'll call Victor in the morning_.

Thomas sat there, musing over the events of the day before his phones ringing snapped him from his thoughts. He stood up and reached for the phone. _Caller I.D. Unknown._ "Hello?" he asked.

" _Thomas its me, Roy. There is a deal going down in Bloodhaven. Do you,"_ Roy paused on the other end of the line, " _…Do you want to help me bust it?"_

Thomas chuckled, looking over at the two costume cases, "Yeah sure I'll be there as soon as possible."

 _"_ _Got it. Hurry up, I won't wait all night."_ And with that Roy hung up with a click.

Thomas shook his head and laughed, "World's Finest," he chuckled.


End file.
